


Superhero's get Bullied Too

by Ironspiidey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunt May is oblivious, Flash is a dick head bully, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harley is Tony's Nephew, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Is 18 In This, Peter finally loses it, Starker, Tony is done standing by, end game what end game, spiderman saves the day, technially 22 with the blip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironspiidey/pseuds/Ironspiidey
Summary: Starker. Tony Stark finally has enough of Flash Thompsons attitude towards his Peter .





	1. Peter Parker and the Bully

“Hey Penis!!!”

Peter rolls his eyes and sighs heavily, hearing Flash holler for him from down the hallway. ‘Nope not today Satan’ Peter says to himself as he darts down a side hallway completely not in the direction he needs to go but hoping to escape the other teens taunting for once.

“Penis!!! I’m talking to you! Can’t you hear?” 

Peter hears him jogging up to catch up and seeing other students stopping and starring, Peter sighs and turns around thinking its best to just get it over with right?

“What’s up Flash?” Peter stuffs his hands in his pants pockets and looks at Flash cautiously.

The other teen swings his arm around the redhead’s shoulders and turns him around “Oh Penis. Didn’t that aunt of yours teach you any manners …” Flash looks at the direction Peter was originally headed and raises an eyebrow “Or sense of direction? Since I know we both have Chem next and that is not the way to Chem”

Peter stiffens as Flash’s arm goes around him “Maybe I just wanted to go the long way around and avoid the crowd.”

Flash rolls his eyes and pulls Peter with him, walking back in the direction they need to go to their next class “Whatever if you say so Penis. “

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that” Peter mumbles under his breath. 

The other teen chuckles “Yea and I bet you wish you actually worked for Stark Industries” 

Peter rolled his eyes and shrugs Flash’s arm off him. “Oh not this again. How many times do I have to tell you I’m an intern at SI so I don’t actually get paid?”

“Whatever, intern. Actually employed. It doesn’t matter, because it’s all bullshit. Out of all the kids in NY that apply for that position, there is no way in hell that the tony stark is going to choose you as an intern. “

“ Technically Peppe- I mean Ms. Potts is the one who goes through the list of applications and puts it down to a few entries and then To—Mr. Stark chooses between those. “

Flash stops in his tracks and eyes Peter suspiciously “Ms. Potts? You mean MRS Stark. Are you obsessed with him like a 14 year old girl Penis is that where this comes from?” Flash pokes Peter in the shoulder to which Peter just looks away 

“Flash Stop!” 

He started laughing as he stops walking “Oh my god!!! You have a crush on Tony Stark. He’s old enough to be your father Penis!” 

Peter scoffs “I don’t have a crush on Stark. You’re being ridiculous and stop calling me Penis. Peter! Peter is my name okay. You’ve known me since the beginning of grade school. You’d think with that big head of yours, you would be able to remember my name!” Peter practically yells and notices more people watching them.

Flash grabs his arm “Hey! Penis that’s not okay, “

“Flash let go!!!” 

Students around them stop walking and just stare as Peter tries to get his arm out of the bully’s grip.

“Your causing a scene there Parker, you should calm down.” Flash looks at him and Peter can tell he is pissed but he doesn’t even care anymore

And this is where Peter Benjamin Parker finally lost it. “CALM DOWN? YOU’RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN. ALL I AM IS CALM FLASH. Unlike you who feel some weird urge to pick and prod at me, call me a liar, fag and god knows what else when I’m not listening until I snap well congratulations Flash I have officially snapped. “ Peter then uses his extra Spidey strength that he usually hides to prevent suspicion and pushes Flash off him and back against the wall of lockers. “ you best leave me the fuck alone Thompson because I am done!” and without another word he stomped through the crowd of shocked onlookers and made his way to Chem. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Peter finished Chem, There was thankfully only lunch and then AP physics today. During class Flash hadn’t said a word. Peter was fuming and wondering whether or not to call off his lab date with Mr. Stark when his phone started to buzz. Peter pulled it out and seen that it was Ned 

“Hey “

“Peter omg did you really yell at flash in the hallway? Are you okay?”

Peter rolled his eyes, walking down the hall and keeping an eye out for the bully in question. Making sure he didn’t sneak up on him. “News travels fast it’s only been an hour.”

“Dude people are saying you lost your mind and was screaming at him and stuff are you okay?”

Ned always the concerned mom friend, Peter couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Ned I’m fine really. I mean I’m probably going to skip out on lab night but I’m fine I swear”

Ned gasps. “Peter you never ever skip out on Lab date night! You sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes dude I’m fine!!!” Peter’s voice started to get high pitched.” I’m sorry Ned I’m just tired of the crap from Flash and I lost my cool. Meet you in the lunch quad?” 

“It’s okay dude, uh about that. I’m actually going to skip lunch today and try and figure out this dumb English essay in the library” 

“Oh well I’ll see you around then?” Peter tried not to sound too disappointed because he knew the reason Ned wanted to work on that essay was to be with his girlfriend Annie

“I’m sorry Peter I know you’ve been having a bad day but...”

“Ned its fine! If I get that lonely I can call Tony or something.”

“I’m sure you’d rather be talking to him anyways “

“Don’t be like that Ned, I’ll talk to you later now goo”

“Alright alright, ill text you later “

“Alright bye!” Peter smiled as he hung up the phone and stuffed his phone in his hoodie pocket. He walked down the stairs and almost made it to his locker without anyone bothering him but not quite. 

“Hey Parker wait up!”

Peter sighed and turned around, realizing it was just Harley he gave him a small smile “Oh hey Harley.” 

“Soo not to be the reason that smile is gone off your beautiful little face…”

Peter blushes lightly, Harley is not unlike his uncle, always flirting and feeding Peter compliments “you’re ridiculous.”

“Seriously, you’re not going to like this.” 

Peter looked up from opening his locker to see Harley’s guilty face and the redhead’s eyes narrowed suspiciously “You didn’t beat up flash over earlier did you?” 

Harley scoffs “Oh no, the beating that little bitch deserves is not going to be delivered during school hours or on school grounds. Stark said if I got another suspension no more bike for me.”

“Ahh and we can’t mess with your precious bike project right?” Peter laughs as he takes off his big hoodie and stuffs it in his locker, grabbing his lunch. 

“And that isn’t going to make it any easier.” 

“What isnt?”

Harley pokes Peter’s arm where a big yellow bruise was starting, in the shape of a hand.

“Oh fuck, what am I going to tell Tony…?”

“Oh fuck is right, because the reason I’m here is because I was talking to Stark and he knows.”

Peter slammed his locker open “You fucking told him?”

Harley raises his hands palms up “Whoa there Parker, I’m not an idiot I didn’t tell him about Thompson.”

Peter sighed “Oh thank god.”

“But he does know. You see I heard about the fight and that you lost your cool so I texted him seeing if he heard from you because if Flash did beat you I know you would have called me or Stark.”

Peter nods in understanding 

“Well when I texted him that, he called me. Asking why I was asking him because last he heard from you, you were saying how you were looking forward to lab time tonight and you sounded fine. And of course I turn my ass down a hallway and everybody is gossiping about it.” Harley rolls his eyes and stuffs his hands in his jeans pockets.

“And he heard it all didn’t he?” Peter says in a small voice

“Well to be specific, He heard Tommy running up to me yelling hey when we going to beat Thompson for laying a hand on parker? I’ve been waiting to beat his stupid jock ass for days.” The blonde imitates Tommy’s brutish voice. 

“Oh no.” Peter sighed knowing Harley’s best friend Tommy was not one to be quiet when talking especially when it came to assholes like Flash.

“Oh yes. So now he wants to see both of us out front for our lunch break. And to bring any books will need in case we don’t come back.” Harley runs a hand through his hair slicking in back over his   
head.  
“And by we, I mean you” He adds.

“Shit, we’re so fucked.” Peter bangs his head against his locker. 

“I’m real sorry Pete. “ 

Peter stops banging his head and turns towards Harley and sees he’s truly upset over it. “ Hey its fine, I mean as long as you can convince Tony that you’re not going to get in trouble I’m sure you’ll be fine!”

Harley smirks and grabs Peter’s sweater out of his locker “you’re probably right. Here put this back on. I don’t wanna be there when Tony goes ape over that particular bruise.”

Peter nods “I’m more concerned about what he’s going to do to Flash.”

“Oh don’t worry Mr. Thompson is never going to make that mistake ever again once we’re through with him.”

Peter and Harley whip their head around to see Tony Stark walking towards them. “Sweater. Now” Harley mumbled under his breath and stepped in front of Peter meeting the older man

Peter nodded and slipped the hoodie over his head

“Hey Mr. Stark” both boys said nervously, looking at each other and then at the man in question.

“Hello boys.”


	2. Harley Stark and the Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley does his best to protect his friend but Flash attempts to Strike again

Oh don’t worry Mr. Thompson is never going to make that mistake ever again once we’re through with him.”

Peter and Harley whip their head around to see Tony Stark walking towards them. “Sweater. Now” Harley mumbled under his breath and stepped in front of Peter meeting the older man

Peter nodded and slipped the hoodie over his head

“Hey Mr. Stark” both boys said nervously, looking at each other and then at the man in question.

“Hello boys.”   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What are…uh you doing here Mr. Stark?” Peter stammered and looked back to his locker trying to remember which books he may need because from the unimpressed look on the older man’s face it was clear they would not be coming back after lunch.

“Yeah! I thought you wanted me to grab Peter and his school stuff then wait out front for you or Happy?” Harley asked curiously, attempting to hide his nerves and praying that Tony didn’t hear the last bit of his and Peter’s conversation.

Mr. Stark smirked at how nervous they were and clasped a hand on Harley’s shoulder. “Relax. I’m not upset, yet. I needed to make sure Mr. Thompson didn’t try to cause any more trouble today. “

“Oh trust me, he wouldn’t have gotten away with it…”

Tony gave Harley a stern look but Peter piped up before he could form a response   
“Yes! Because we would have alerted a teacher and called you of course to—Mr. Stark” Peter said, his rate of speech going a mile a minute which made the older man smile softly despite himself. Peter was just too cute when he was anxious.

“Ye—yeah exactly. “ Harley tried to give a convincing smile in his uncle’s direction

“Bullshit, I know you both too well to know that would be the last thing you’d do.”

Peter grabbed his AP books and shut his locker “I would have called you regardless.” He mumbled looking at his backpack as he struggled with the zipper, long since worn but Peter hated to get rid of it. Uncle ben gave him this bag the year he died. 

“Oh I don’t doubt that Petey. However I do doubt that Harley would simply let it go without a fight. We really should replace this.” Tony let go of Harley and leaned forward helping Peter with the zipper. 

“I don’t wanna get rid of it.”

“Sweetie it’s about ready to fall apart.” Tony said softly, temporarily forgetting where they were.

“It’s important to me and I want to keep it.”

“Um guys, hate to break up this moment but uh people are staring.” Harley says nervously. 

Peter coughs awkwardly and slings his backpack over his shoulder and looked around seeing students once again staring and talking about him. 

Tony puts his hand between Peter’s shoulder blades and nods to his nephew. “Lead the way kid.”

Once Harley starts walking ahead of them, Tony whispers “This okay Petey?”

Peter nods, the feeling of Tony touching him makes him feel safe, grounds him. “Yeah. It helps. As long as you don’t mind the whispers.”

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle “I’m Tony Stark, I live for the whispers” 

Peter grins and leans more into his touch. “Let’s go home.”

They were able to get down the stairs and onto the main floor before somebody spoke up. “Oh my god it’s Tony Stark!!!” 

Peter and Harley both wince, the latter walking more forcefully “Coming through, idiots move out of the way. Yes its Tony Stark but fuck off and let us through.” 

Despite Peter’s anxiety and worrying about Flash appearing, he couldn’t help but smile at Harley’s attitude, just like his Uncle; sassy and straight to the point. Not taking no for an answer.

“Language Harley.” Tony stated despite being proud of the younger man for trying to keep people away. This was still a high school and last thing they needed was for someone to report his nephew and delay their exit by a teacher.

All of a sudden they here Peter gasp and freeze. Tony and Harley turn in look in the direction Peter was and see Flash Thompson storming up to him with a face of absolute anger. 

Harley starts to lose it, Peter couldn’t get one hour away from that dumb jock. He started to storm in front of Peter and towards the bully but was pulled back when Tony grabbed his hood. “Ah ah Nephew. Let him come forward.”

Harley looked pissed but nodding, clearly his uncle had a plan. He stood in front of Peter and whispered. “Don’t worry Parker, we got you.” 

Peter gulped, looking at Flash it was clear he didn’t see Tony but that was what scared him most. If he didn’t see him that means he was going to act his normal self and Tony Stark was not going to be pleased with it.

“Oh is Parker your new boyfriend Harley? That why your boys tried to threaten me?!” Flash hollers as he makes his way to them.

“Not mine no.” 

“Then why in the hell are you protecting that faggot.”

Before Harley could form a response, Tony growled. Actually growled which Peter will deny but he found it extremely hot. Tony pats Peter on the shoulder and walks around both boys. Stopping only when he was in front of Flash.   
“Well you see Mr. Thompson. That ‘faggot’ happens to be a family friend and Harley happens to be my nephew so I asked him politely to keep an eye on Peter as I know some people tend to be rude to him but what I failed to realize was that William’s oldest was going to be one of those kids terrorizing my poor Peter.”

Flash’s eyes widen and he starts sputtering. He didn’t see his father’s employer, too focused on Peter. ”Mr. Stark. Sir. I didn’t realize you were there.” 

“So it’s only okay when I’m not here?”

“Sir of course not.. Did you know that Peter has been lying saying he works for you?” Flash attempts to change the subject while eyeing Peter with a smirk. 

“Well Mr. Thompson he doesn’t work for me yet but hopefully after he graduates he will be working for SI.” Tony smiles at Peter, to which Peter blushes. 

“Hah! I knew it was bullshit! I even got-.”

“Not so fast.” Tony rolls his eyes. “As I was saying, Peter may not be a paid employee of SI but he is however an intern. Has been for over a year now. “ 

Flash smile falls right off his face. Then he looks from Harley to Peter to Mr. Stark “you’re just saying that because Peter is Harley’s boyfriend!”

Tony’s eyebrows raise up “Excuse me?” 

“Flash for the love of god give it a rest.” Peter says exasperated. “What is it going to take for you to realize I’m not fucking lying?? The Tony Stark literally just told you I’m his intern. What your going to need to see me in the flesh there to believe it?”

“Well I’ve never seen a badge in your bag or with you. That building is secure, all employees require one. Intern or otherwise.” Flash crosses his arms.

Harley’s eyes widen in shock and despite his uncles orders he grabs flash by the collar and slams him into a locker “You went through Parkers stuff? You’re sick Thompson. I should beat your fucking ass.”

“Harley! Let go of him please. “

“He’s a piece of shit. “ Harley growls

“Harley please let him go. He’s not worth it.” Peter sighs, knowing Harley may have just cost him his Bike project.

Harley let go of the other teen reluctantly. Peter had been through a shit day and he wasn’t going to make it worse. “Watch yourself Thompson.”

Flash rolls his eyes “and here I thought you would hold the pants in the relationship. Not so tough when your prissy boyfriend tells you what to do. “

Tony rolls his eyes “being an absolute prick is not very becoming Mr. Thompson. Stay away from Peter or you can say goodbye to being able to work alongside your father on Sundays anymore.”

“You know about those?” Flash’s eyes widen 

“Of course I do. I know all when it comes to my company and otherwise” Tony slips his glasses on “We will be in contact later Mr. Thompson. You think I would lie to help my nephew’s boyfriend?” Tony leans forward and whispers the next part in his ear. “Peter is with a Stark but not Harley.”

“C’mon boys, let’s go get some lunch. We have serious planning to do.”

Peter and Harley nod “Coming Mr. Stark.” 

Tony stops just in front of the entrance doors, holding the door open for the boys. “Oh and Mr. Thompson? It’s a shame you pick on those who are out of the closet when you’re not. “

Flash gaps at the man and sputters as people around him start mumbling around him. “I’m not gay!!!”   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So that’s it? Just a friendly stay away from me talk?” Peter asks hopefully between mouthfuls of Chinese. 

Harley snorts around his noodles “I really doubt it.”

Tony smiles watches both boys eat. Taking a drink of some protein shake Peter demanded he start drinking. “You would be right Harley, this is just the beginning.”

Peter sighs “Tones… “

“I’m sorry Petey but he can’t and will not get away with being mentally abusive to you. He should be thankful he hasn’t physically harmed you otherwise.” Tony licked his lips. “Well we won’t worry about that because it didn’t happen.”

Harley eyes Peter, Peter was always the shittiest liar and of course the redhead started coughing on his chicken. “You alright Pete?” 

Peter grabbed his drink and took a big gulp “um yeah fine. Perfectly fine.” He swallowed and slid his chair away from the table. “Bathroom.” Is all he said then practically ran down the hallway.

Tony watched him go worried then turned to Harley and seen him looking just as worried.

“What exactly happened today Harley.” 

“I already told you, Flash was absolute knob, Peter lost his cool. Flash tried to stop him from walking away and Peter made a fool outta him then went to class.”

“Right, But there’s more to it. I’m not stupid.” Tony scratches his chin in thought. About 2 minutes pass before his eyes widen. “ You said Flash tried to stop him”

The blonde nodded nerously. “Yep.”

“How did he try that exactly?”

Harley licked his lips pushed his food around his plate and didn’t say anything

“Harley.”

Harley just looked at his uncle, not saying anything but still saying plenty enough. Tony jumped up and ran down the hall.

“Well fuck me, so much for not being here when the shit hit the fan. “ Harley sighed and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling.


	3. Peter Parker and Chinese at the Tower

“Oh my god.” Peter shakes shutting and locking the bathroom door. He feels an anxiety attack coming on so he strips off his hoodie and sits on the floor. He puts his head in his hands and felt the tears starting.

“Pete baby you okay?” Tony softly knocks

“Go away.” He practically whispers.

“You know I can’t do that sweetheart. Can I come in?”

“You’re going to come in anyway if I say no won’t you.” Peter mumbles from behind his hands

“If I say no, will you let me in?”

Peter scoffs “Friday unlock the door please”

“Of course Peter” the Ai responds

“That’s my boy “Tony locks the door behind him. He sits beside Peter and starts to run his fingers through his hair

Peter leans into the touch and keeps sniffling

“What happened today?” Tony says softly

“Flash was an absolute nightmare and I lost it. Everybody was talking about me.”

“I’m sorry baby but he’s done hurting you now I promise.” Tony pulls Peter to him and places a kiss to his hair. “Did he hurt you Pete?”

Peter first leans into the touch relaxing and feeling the stress of today disappear but when his boyfriend mentioned being hurt he stiffened up

“Pete?”

“Harley told you.”

“My nephew wasn’t very forthcoming no. He reacted the same way you are.”

Peter sighed and turned around looking up at the man “Tony…”

Tony wraps his arms around the younger man then noticed his arm which was turned a blackish, blue color.

“Did he do that?”

Peter swallowed and looked at his wrist. “Oh my god, Tony I swear it looks worse than it is.”

“Peter I won’t ask again.”

“Tones I swear to you it was only yellow earlier like a normal bruise. All he did was grab my arm to stop me but I pulled and then pushed him away, it’s gotta have something to do with my super healing. Ask Harley! He can confirm it Tones”

Tony took ahold of his arm and lightly touched the bruise “does it hurt?”

“No Tones, I didn’t even notice it.”

Tony looked up at him and then down at the bruise. “He fucking touched you baby.”

“I’m fine, I swear.”

“Yeah well I’m not and neither will he when I’m done with him.” Tony growled.

Peter grabbed onto Tony and held tightly. “He’s not worth it, Tony please just let it go.”

Tony looked at him in disbelief “You’re fucking kidding me right? He fucking laid a hand on you Pete. You could have been hurt! He will pay for this.”

“But I’m not hurt. I’m okay really I’m not just saying that either.”

Tony cups Peter’s face, thumbs caressing his cheeks “But baby you could have been. What if you didn’t have your Spidey-strength. He could have broken your wrist. It might not have stopped there, don’t you see Peter??”

Peter’s eyes started to water when Tony raised his voice. It was scary at the thought of what might have happened if he didn’t have his strength but it didn’t happen. “Tony please.”

Tony’s eyes softened and he leaned forward pressing a soft his to his forehead, nose, each cheek & then his lips. “I’m sorry baby but I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.”

“MJ!!!” Ned calls out of breath, running to where she was sitting outside.

“Why are you out of breath? More importantly why are you talking to me? It’s my only spare today.”

Ned rolls his eyes and plops down across from her “Have you seen Peter?”

“No, why?”

“He’s gone.”

MJ raises an eyebrow “Gone?”

“Yes!” Ned sighs exasperated “Like clearly not in the building gone, he wasn’t even in AP Physics.”

MJ sits up. “And Flash?”

Ned swallowed “I haven’t seen him.”

“Me neither, what about Harley?”

“Gone too.”

MJ sighs and pulls out her phone

“What are you going to do?” Ned asks

“Call Harley.” MJ shakes her head as if it’s the most obvious thing

Ned’s eyes widen “Call him? Why not Peter? Who knows what Harley is up to?”

MJ rolls her eyes “Ned. Good god. You worry too much. Plus I heard Harley was with Peter right after Chemistry soo if Peter left, it would most likely be with him.”

Ned mumbles under his breath “Or with his boyfriend.”

MJ raises an eyebrow. “What did you say?”

“Uh nothing. Yeah not a thing.”

“Did you say Peter has a boyfriend?”

“If you knew what I said why did you even ask? Put me on speaker if you’re still calling him”

MJ gave him a look “We will deal with that later, right now I have to call our friendly thug”

Harley sighs and looks down at his food wondering if he should bother eating anymore when his phone suddenly rings “What the fuck? Who calls people anymore?” He pulls out his phone and notices its MJ calling.

“Yo?”

“Harley hi, it’s MJ.”

“Yeah I kinda figured, with the caller ID and all.”

“Did you see Peter?”

Harley licks his lips nervously and glances in the direction both him and his uncle just went a few minutes ago “Uh yeah you could say that.”

“Did you know he skipped out on AP Physics?”

“Yup.” He decides yeah he will eat the slowly cooling Chinese noodles and stuffs a spoonful into his mouth “Why do you ask?” He says with a mouthful off noodles

“Let’s try that again in English this time.”

Harley rolls his eyes, grabs a drink of water and swallows “I said, why you ask? Your being awful nosy there Mary-Jane”

“Fuck you. Don’t call me that.”

“You wish sweetheart”

“Your disgusting:”

Both Harley and Ned start laughing “Remember you called me.”

“Right I did, because Peter, you and Flash were all MIA for the past 2 hours.”

“Peter is fine, He just needed to get away for a little. I’m sure Ned survived without him for one class.” Harley switched to speakerphone, laying his cell on the table and continuing to munch

“Are you sure? How you do know?” Ned speaks up before MJ could get snippier.

“Ahh I see now Mary Jane, Ned’s been pestering you. And here I thought you had a heart.” Harley says before finishing off his noodles. “Parker is fine, really. You don’t need to worry.”

“You sound so sure, but nobody’s heard from him.” Ned mumbles

Harley was about to speak when he’s interrupted

“C’mon Tones, Harley can vouch for me”

“What was that?” MJ questions

Harley coughs awkwardly and scrambles for the phone to take it off speaker “Yeah that was just the uh TV. Stupid commercials always come in louder than the actual show.”

“Nephew we need to have a little chat.”

“You’re at your uncles?” MJ asks, not giving up. Almost certain that she heard Peter

“Uh yeah, and I gotta go. Talk to you never I hope.” Harley quickly hangs up the phone despite hearing both MJ and Ned’s protests.

“Who was that?” Peter asked curiously.

“Your security team” Harley laughs

“Ned and MJ?”

Harley nods “who else? Apparently they decided to play detective and pester me.”

Peter sits down next to him, scrunching his nose up at his cold Chinese noodles “ugh, I hate cold Chinese”

“You’ve become spoiled Petey” Harley grins and grabs his plate heading to the kitchen to heat it up for him. As he heads back in Tony stops him and presses the back of his hand to the kid’s forehead “You feeling ill Harley?”

Harley pushes his head away and walks over to Peter, sitting his plate down in front of the young super hero. “No why?”

“You went and reheated Petey’s plate without me asking you to” He says with a smirk, knowing full well that his nephew was starting to form a sweet spot for the other teen

“Yeah well its clear he’s had a shitty ass day, least I can do is heat up the princess’s plate of food” Harley shrugs

Peter starts blushing “I’m not a princess!”

Harley rolled his eyes. “You just keep telling yourself that. “

Peter starts to eat his Chinese then looks up at Tony watching both teenagers with a smile on his face “What?” he says around a mouthful

“This is just nice, you two getting along, shame I’m about to ruin it.”

Harley raised an eyebrow. “One we co-exist together, two whatcha mean, ‘about to ruin it’” the teen uses air quotes at the end of his sentence

Peter gulps and looks at his food. Knowing he needs Harley to vouch for how the bruise looked earlier but at the same time worried about how he will react to how it looks now. “He uh needs you to confirm with what I told him.”

Harley turns away from his uncle and looks to Peter, frowning when he sees Peter’s stressed expression “Confirm what Parker?”

Peter swallows loudly and looks up at Harley “About today, with flash and how he grabbed me.”

Harley sunk back into his seat “Oh. “ He looked up at his uncle and could tell behind that smile there was a lot of rage ready to explode. “So you told him about your arm.?”

“He didn’t have much of a choice when he took his hoodie off.” Tony states leaning back in his chair, doing his best to remain calm, no need to lose it and worry his poor Peter anymore then he already is. “What concerns you with this my dear nephew is the bruise itself”

Harley sat up in confusion, seeing that Tony was not in fact about to rip his head off “The bruise itself?”

“Peter.”

Peter sighed and lifts his sweater sleeve and turns fully to the other teen “I need you to tell Tony that this bruise was yellow earlier.”

“Holy fuck Peter!” Harley takes a sharp inhale “I thought you said he didn’t hurt you. “

Peter nods “Because he didn’t. He barely grabs me.”

“Barley grabbed you? Look at your arm Peter how the hell can it go from barely there yellow to basically black and blue?” Harley gives Peter a look, feeling like there is more to the story then the superhero is letting on.

Peter slides his sweater on and tries to remain calm, he really doesn’t feel the need to start crying again thank you very much. “See Tony? It was only yellow earlier.”

“That doesn’t explain why it’s purple now Peter.”

Peter looks at Harley, could tell the teen was getting agitated especially since he called him by his first name. “It’s gotta be my super healing. “ Peter shrugs

“But. –“

“Let it go Harley I’m fine!” Peter starts to storm off but Harley grabs his arm

“Harley…” Tony says sternly

“Just wait here a minute. You say all he did was grab you like this right?”

Peter swallowed nervously but nodded.

“Okay so humor me for a minute ?” Harley looked from Peter to his uncle. To which Tony nodded, curious as to where his nephew was going with this.

“Um okay.”

“So you say he grabbed you like this “Harley held Peter’s other arm, not the one flash grabbed.

Peter nodded

“How tight?”

“Tighter then this.”

Harley tightened his hold but it was still semi loose, the way most people would try to grab someone’s attention without being malicious. “How about now?”

“Not yet.”

They went on like that for another few minutes before Harley let go and turned fully to his uncle “If I were to grab his arm any tighter it would be painful. I’m sorry but there is no fucking way that Thompson could have grabbed Peter lightly and made that bruise. “

Tony took a deep breath. “Exactly what I thought. “Tony turned fully to Peter. “Petey baby it’s time to be honest with me. What. The. Fuck. Happened. “He got up and walked over to where the boy was standing and tilted his chin up to face him “In that hallway.”

Harley got up and headed towards the elevator as the other two were occupied. He was beyond mad and needed to find Flash before his uncle did.

Tony noticed Harley attempting to sneak out and smirked “Friday, deny my nephew access to all elevators and rooms excluding Peter’s, his own, and all other floors “

“Of course sir.” The Ai responds

“Uncle!”

Tony turned and faced the blonde “I know being a hormonal, angst teen means you feel the need to disobey your adult authority but when I say no. “He pauses until Harley looks at him “That means you fucking listen to me, Clear?”

Harley glares at him “What the fuck? I was just going to see Tommy!”

Tony rolls his eyes. “What do you take me for? If you were just going to see your friend, you wouldn’t have felt the urge to attempt to sneak out. So again are we clear on what I expect of you?”

Harley nodded. “Crystal.”

“Good. Now if I find out you used Peter in any way to get out of the tower, there will be hell to pay. Kapeesh?”

“Yup. Now can I go to my room?”

Tony nodded then turned back to Peter. “Now, where were we?”


	4. Harley Stark and House Arrest ( Tony Stark Style)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley learns the hard way that when your uncle tells you something, you damn well listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, 2 Chapters in one week?  
Dont get used too it lol  
Enjoy!

Harley storms into his room and flops down onto his bed “Fuck sake!” he punches one of the pillows. He goes to grab his phone and text Tommy but realizes it’s still on the table in the kitchen.

“Hey Friday?”

“Yes Harley?” the Ai responds

“Is Tony and Peter still in the kitchen?”

“Yes they are, do you need me to alert Master Stark?”

“No no, I just left my phone out there. How mad is he Fri?”

“Based on his heart rate and level of speaking. I think it’s safe to say he’s mildly annoyed right now.”

Harley sighed in relief, knowing how moody his uncle could get. “Okay thanks Friday, that’s all I need.” He got up off his bed and lightly pushed his door open, listening to see what they were talking about. He couldn’t quite catch their words but the blonde could tell they weren’t fighting so he slowly made his way out into the hallway.

“Tony this isn’t a big deal. I told you the gist of what happened so why isn’t that enough?” Peter sighed.

“How many times do I have to tell you before I get through that beautiful thick skull of yours? You are my world Peter Parker and if someone yells at you or hurts you emotionally or physically I want to know because you deserve the world and I will not stand by and let anyone badger you. “

Harley smiles softly as he came into viewing and hearing distance of the kitchen. His uncle was mostly a cold man and it had been since he was a young boy that he had heard the older man’s tone so soft. Harley stopped short of the kitchen so they could have their moment.

“Tony I’m not some damsel in distress, I did just fine before you. I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.”

Harley shook his head. At least until Peter ruined the moment with his stubbornness. Peter really was meant for his uncle.

“Nor am I claiming you of those things.”

“Then what would you call it?”

“Your mine Petey, and I’m starting to think it’s time the world knows it.”

Both Harley and Peter gasp at Tony’s words. Peter and Tony have been together for the best part of a year but to save the press from tearing them apart the decision had been made to keep things low key until Peter and Harley were done at Midtown High in the spring.

“Tones…”

Harley used this opportunity to quietly walk behind them to the kitchen table, not sneaking as he didn’t feel like fighting with his uncle anymore but also not wanting to disturb the couple either.

“I’m serious Peter, you get walked over way too much and I’m done standing by--- Oh hello nephew. Decided to join us with your presence again?”

Harley shakes his head and lifts his phone up once he reaches the table “No, just wanted my cell.”

Tony’s eyes narrow “to do what exactly?”

“Text Tommy and tell him I’m not going back out tonight.”

“Really? That easy eh? You’re not going to attempt to sneak out or have him here?”

Peter sighs “Tony give him a break.”

Both Harley and Tony look at the other teen in shock. Peter never says anything or sticks up for Harley while Tony and him are arguing, knowing how heated they can get. Maybe Flash did hit him on the head and give him a concussion.

“I’m sorry what?” Tony asks with a raised eyebrow

“Well think about it Tones. When we first became a thing, you purposely had a talk with Harley and made him understand that we were staying a secret but that he was to always keep an eye on me regardless of the situation. That he needed to protect me. So you really have zero right to freak out at him for trying to deal with my bully before you pulverize him. ”

Tony looked at the brunette with love in his eyes. How is it that this young boy can be afraid of speaking up to a teacher or student about some silly or simple but when most people would be afraid to question Tony Stark, he goes all in. “Oh Petey, you amaze me every day?” Tony leans ahead and kisses his forehead

Peter leans to the touch then turns to the other teen “Now don’t for one second think I want you doing that shit Harley. I’m able to take care of myself.”

Harley scoffs and glances down at his arm “Yea you’ve done a great job so far Parker.” Then the blonde disappears down the hall into his room.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Stark men and their attitudes I swear to god.”

Tony chuckles and wraps his arm around Peter “As long as Thor or his kin aren’t the god you’re praying to, I don’t care.”

“It’s an expression old man. Sometimes you really are a Boomer.”

Tony gasps in mock hurt, pressing his hand to his heart. “You wound me my precious millennial.”

“I think somehow you’ll survive.” Peter presses a soft kiss to Tony’s nose

“I know what would make me feel better.”

Peter raises an eyebrow “oh and what would that be?”

Tony smiles and whispers in his ear “Tell Daddy what happened with the bad bully at school”

Peter scoffs and pushes Tony away “Oh my god! You’re actually terrible you know that?”

Tony laughs wholeheartedly. “What? It would you know?”

“Yea but bringing my Daddy kink into this isn’t fair!”

“Oh baby don’t be ashamed. Daddy just wants to help.”

Peter shivers, damn tony and knowing how affected he can get when he goes into ‘Daddy’ mode. “Tony!”

“Baby please?” Tony gives him his best puppy dog eyes.  
  


“Damn you Tony Stark.” Peter says sighing in defeat. “Fine you win. You win but we have to make a deal.”

Tony smirks knowing his Peter all too well. That the boy could never say no when Tony spoke like that. “And what would that be?”

“You don’t do or say anything to him directly or indirectly until tomorrow. “

“Indirectly?” Tony questions

“Meaning you don’t use Happy or Rhodey or anyone else to get to him either.”

“Smart boy, you’ve thought of everything haven’t you?”

Peter blushes “Deal or not?”

“Yes deal but I don’t wanna be interrupted or have Harley get anymore motive to try and leave the tower. So let’s go down to the lab and talk.”

Peter nods, knowing its bad enough he needs to discuss in detail to his boyfriend of what happened let alone anyone else. “Okay, I’m just going to tell Harley we’re going downstairs.”

“Be quick Petey. “

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what are you going to do?”

Harley rolls his eyes “What is there to do Tom? I’m basically on lockdown here.” Harley props his phone up against one of his bike mechanics books while he leans against the wall next to his window.

“Stark lets you smoke in the tower?” Tommy watches the blonde light a smoke, leaning against the window.

“Pfft. Yea right. But he wants to treat me like a moody teenager then I’m going to act like one.”

Tommy laughs “You’re playing right into his hands dickhead.”

Harley rolls his eyes “Whatever, Flash is a piece of shit and something needs to be done.”

“What even happened man?”

“Well, what I can tell you is Parkers got a nasty bruise in the shape of Thompson’s palm. “

Tommy takes a sharp inhale “Fuck.”

“Yep.”

“So you want to get ahold of him before your Uncle does?”

Harley nods “but that’s not going to happen.”

Tommy shrugs “Fuck it bud. Let Stark go ape on him. He’s a piece of shit and deserves it.”

Harley takes another puff of his smoke then flicks it out “Yes because my uncle would stop short of murder.”

“Well I doubt he’d actual kill someone “

Harley shook his head. “I think you under estimate what my uncle is capable of when it comes to the ones he love.”

“Hey Harley? Can I come in?”

“Hey I gotta go, I’ll call you back in a bit”

“Alright bud.”

Harley quickly disconnected the call “Yeah c’mon in Parker.” The blonde shoves his pack of smokes and lighter in the desk drawer

Peter scrunches up his nose as he walked in “You were smoking.”

Harley shook his head. “Yes bloodhound I was smoking. Gunna rat me out?”

Peter rolled his eyes “Noo! I just can’t help that the Spidey sense makes me super sensitive with smells and stuff”

“Fair point. What’s up buttercup?” Harley flops down onto his bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

Peter sits down on the computer chair and spins it to face the other teen. “Just wanted to let you know me and Tones are going down to the lab for a few hours.”

“Oh?” Harley raises his eyebrows suggestively

Peter rolls his eyes “Get your head out of the gutter. Today is lab day anyway.”

“You know if ya’ll want some private time all you gotta do is get Stark to unban me from the rest of the tower.”

“I’m pretty sure his nephew being on the same floor would not affect him. Sound proof walls are a thing.”

Harley’s eyes widen in horror. “Please tell me you haven’t ...” When Peter doesn’t respond Harley shakes his head. “You know what? I don’t want the answer to that.”

Peter laughs. “Anyway if you need anything just let Friday know and behave!” Peter gets up and starts to walk out, stopping in the doorway to holler over his shoulder “Oh and Harley? Quit smoking, it’ll kill you”

Harley shakes his head, wondering if his room is sound proof. Now there’s a thought. Maybe he could sneak somebody in tonight after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Ya'll enjoyed this new Chapter!   
I promise next one we will finally get details on the fight with Flash
> 
> PS. Friendly reminder that I'm a needy bitch for kudos and comments  
Validate my needy arse please?


	5. Tony Stark and the Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally tells Tony what happened with Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short and very delayed but hoping to have another chapter within a week.

Peter closes Harley’s door and heads down the hallway to the kitchen. “Ready?”

Tony gets up off his stool and smiles “Very much so Petey.” He nods his head in the direction of the elevator “Let’s head down sweet cheeks.”

They head to the elevator. Tony presses his hand against the scanner to get them down to the lab once Peter is beside him. Tony glances at the younger man and notes how nervous he is. He places a hand on his lower back and starts to rub small circles. “Hey, it’s okay Petey. It’s just me you’re talking to remember.”

Peter nods “Yeah that’s the problem.”

He mumbles under his breath to which makes Tony’s brow furrow. What exactly happened between his Peter and that idiot at school to make Peter still so nervous?

Peter walked ahead once the doors opened and plopped down on the couch against the far way. Tony follows him and stands beside him “Fri, lock the lab down to only me and Pete. Only interrupt us if it’s important. “

“And what would be classified as important enough to interrupt sir?”

Tony sits down at the counter across from Peter “Like Harley tried to set the tower on fire or someone is demanding my attention and it is an actual emergency. “

“Got it Boss.” The Ai responds.

Tony looks at Peter expectantly “Well?”

“Any chance you changed your mind?”

“Peter…”Tony says sternly

Peter sighs “All right All right.” He leans back and runs a hand through his hair. “Where do I even start?”

“The beginning always helps. “

Peter rolls his eyes “Smart ass. Well before I go into details about today, you gotta know something else too.”

Tony raises an eyebrow in response

“This isn’t the first time Flash has gotten physical. “ Peter glances up at his boyfriend and gulps nervously at the absolute murderous look on his face.

Tony licks his lips, attempting to calm his nerves so he doesn’t scream at Peter. He needs all the details before he loses his mind on the kid. “Not the first time?”

Peter nods “He’s been an absolute ass for a while now. He uh used to just poke me and call me names.”

“Poke you? What names?”

He’d like poke my shoulder and call me fag, and stupid and…” Peter mumbles the last part. The redhead hates it when Flash calls him Penis, hates hearing it, hates saying it, hates talking about.

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that last bit.”

Peter closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “He calls me Penis.”

Tony starts growling despite him trying to remain calm “Excuse me? Did you just say that barn animal calls you Penis?”

Peter flinches when Tony gets up quickly and the tone of his voice sure isn’t helping. “Ye... Yeah.” Peter mumbles

Tony walks away from Peter and runs his fingers through his hair “What else.”

“That’s about it. Except he used to pretend to like me then him and his friends would shove me into a gym locker when we were younger and leave me there while they had whatever sport practice.”

Tony turned and looked at the younger man abruptly “Wait. Are you telling me this has been going on for years?”

Peter looks at the floor and doesn’t say anything. “Oh Petey baby, why didn’t you tell me something sooner? We could have stopped this.”

“I really doubt that Tony.”

“Are you doubting my ability to take care of a bully?”

The younger man shakes his head “No. I doubt that anything you would do would have stopped Flash. He’s the type that anything you would have done, definitely would have made him be worse. Look how he acted at school”

Tony walked back over to Peter and knelt in front of him. Grasping his hands and bringing them to his lips to place a soft kiss there. “Honey, you forget his father works for me and he sometimes goes to one of SI’s labs with his father. So if I were to tell him to leave you alone or that precious project him and his father have been working on for the past 6 months would be destroyed due to sudden funding cuts well I think he would listen.”

Peter couldn’t help but let a soft smile graze his face. The thought that Tony would absolutely destroy one of his employee’s projects just because said employee’s son was mean to Peter made the younger man all warm and fuzzy inside. “You couldn’t do that. What would Pepper say?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Pep may be CEO of Stark Industries but I still have a little reign on the company. Especially to the public eye. But sweetie enough about this, I need you to tell me what happened today.”

Peter nodded and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Tony’s nose. Something Tony noticed the red head has a habit of doing when either anxious or sad. “Okay Tones. “

Peter takes a deep breath. “Okay well today I was on my to Chem when Flash cornered me, I had tried to avoid him by taking a longer way to class but he wasn’t having it. He made fun of me for going the wrong way.”

“Keep going Petey.”

“Then he called me out again on lying about my SI internship that out of all the kids that applied for that internship there would be no way Tony Stark would choose Penis Parker.” Peter takes a breath, trying to stay calm, knowing if he let himself get too worked up he’d start crying again which would make him mad and that would make him cry harder.

“I told him that Pepper does the grunt work and narrows it down to a few people before you look at it. Then he accused me of being in love with you like a 14 year old girl, that’s when I lost it.” Peter bit his lip anxiously, being reminded of the earlier events wreaking havoc on his emotions but he just couldn’t hold it in. A tear sliding down his cheek “I’m sorry Tony.”

“Oh sweet thing, it’s okay.” Tony pulled him into a hug. As Peter’s body started to shake the older man started rubbing his hands up and down his back. “Shhh my sweet boy it’s all okay. To be honest its way more than okay. Kinda hot that you lost it over me baby.”

Peter starts to giggle “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

“What me?” Tony chuckles

“Yes you.” Peter leans forward and kisses his boyfriend’s lips softly.

“So Flash says you’re in love with me hmm?”

Peter looks down nervously and plays with the hem of Tony’s shirt. “Um yeah.”

Tony tilts Peter’s chin up so that he’s forced to look at the older man. “Well for the record I love you too Babyboy. Especially when your looking so cute when you blush.”


	6. Pepper Potts and The File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper arrives with the file Tony requested.

_Tony tilts Peter’s chin up so that he’s forced to look at the older man. "Well for the record I love you too Babyboy. Especially when you’re looking so cute when you blush." _

"While I hate to break up this cute moment, Tony we need to talk" Pepper says, smirking from the doorway. While things never worked out with her and Tony, she still had a soft spot for the philanthropist.

Tony whipped around and raised an eyebrow "Friday? Mind explaining to me as to why Pepper is standing in front of me when I explicitly said no interruptions."

"Boss, Ms. Potts has override access since becoming CEO." the Ai responds

Tony huffs "What can I do for you Pep?"

"It's nice to see you too Tony. Hello Peter."

"Hi Pepper" Peter says with a smile, sitting up fully. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yes Peter everything is good. Just got some SI business stuff to talk to loverboy about."

"Hey!" Tony protested "I'm not some loverboy!"

Peter laughed and got up. Leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Of course not Tones, you’re a loverman. I'm going to go check on Harley while you two talk"

Pepper chuckled, stepped out of the way to let Peter out. "We shouldn't be too long.

"Oh I'm not worried, I can always go for a bit of swinging for a little."

"Peter...” Tony warned

Peter rolled his eyes "I won’t take Harley with me. Now I'm leaving. See you in a bit." Peter blew his boyfriend a kiss and exited the lab.

"What?" Tony crossed his arms at the look the blonde was giving him.

"Peter has you wrapped around his finger doesn’t he?”

"I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"You’re smitten with him Tony. I'm almost jealous. It's every girls dream to have someone look at them the way you do Peter." Pepper smiles and walks up to Tony "But I didn't come here to just discuss your love life." She lifts a blank file folder and shakes it in front of Tony's face

Tony rolled his eyes then held out his hand "Thompson?"

Pepper nodded but held the folder up out of his reach. "Ah ah ah. We had a deal for this."

Tony got up and sighed "Yes, I’ll go to the damn charity event next month. Now the file!"

"Impatient as ever. Here but tread lightly, if not for you at least for Peter." Pepper handed the folder to him.

"What did you find? “Tony asked as he opened the folder.

"Read it yourself."

Tony slowly flipped through the pages then started going faster. "There's a lot to unpack here Pep."

Pepper nodded. "There's a reason why I called it SI business Tony. I do have Peter's best interests at heart as I’m sure you do as well. "

"That's the point of this isn’t it?" Tony walked over to one of the work benches and laid the pictures of Thompson and his son on the scanner imbedded in the table. “Now it’s time to get to work."

"And what exactly is your plan here Tony? He's just a kid. Sure he's a low life bully but Peter wasn’t harmed."

Tony gave her a glare. “I don’t think you fully understand what Flash is capable of Pepper." Tony scanned the pages including Thompson's fathers abusive history into the system then turned fully to Pepper. "Fri baby? Bring up the clip of mine and Pete's talk from just after I told you no interruptions until Pep walked in."

“Are you sure Mr. Parker is okay with this being released without his presence?"

"Since when you do question me?"

"Since Ms. Potts had the personal information protocol put in place"

"Hmph well do me a favor and play the video." Tony huffs

"It's only me Friday, I’m sure Peter will agree it’s okay this once."

The Ai projects a video against the far wall. As it goes on Pepper's eyes widen in shock at Peter's explanation of everything. Finally rolling her eyes at Tony's corny flirting.

Tony kept filtering through the file of information before sliding the file down the table where Pepper was located "Here you can have that back." He stated once the video cut out

"I see now why you’re on the warpath but Tony he is still just a teenager. Teenagers can be cruel." Pepper states calmly, trying to reason with the man.

"Cruel yes, Teenagers do stupid stuff Pep, but Thompson tantalizes Peter. He bruised him! his useless father is an abusive piece of shit and this is how it starts Pepper and I will be damned if my Peter is a victim of that!" Tony started yelling.

The blonde just looked at him, half a look of surprise and half a look of sadness. Knowing Tony's past and it was clear he just was protecting his boyfriend. "Tony... Peter is superhuman, going through all this isn’t exactly necessary is it?"

Tony rolled his eyes "Not necessary? You’ve met Peter. He is too trusting of people. He may be super human but this is all new... He doesn’t know what Flash is capable of. "

"But you do? Peter isn’t a fragile flower Tony."

"All I know is Peter had a yellow bruise from the useless ant and then 3 hours later its was black and blue! IF Peter wouldn’t have used his strength to push Thompson into a locker who knows what would have happened Pep. I can’t have anything happen to him Pep I just can’t. "

Pepper placed her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze "Tony, He's okay. You need to think of what’s best for Peter. I know this caring thing is out of your league Tony but you need realize he is a real boy."

Tony sighs “Sometimes you know me too well. But in all seriousness Pep he needs to pay." Tony turns to his hologram and brings up Thompsons project

Pepper raises her eyebrows “Why are you looking at that?"

"Well you see, Friday is going to get a mediocre virus and restart her system and while the reboot happens this project and few others are going to be lost."

"Tony!"

"These things happen Pepper.” Tony grins then lets out a sigh looking at the clock. "Well that’s enough for the today I think Pep. Anything else you require me for?"

Pepper shook her head "Your something else there Tony."

The man grinned and closed down his hologram. Getting up he stretched and headed for the door. "Oh and Pepper? I'm bringing Peter as my date to the charity thing."

"A friend date or ..."

"Officially Pepper, Don't tell Peter, It’s a surprise."

"Tony! He’s still in high school, I realize he's 18 but the PR nightmare this will recreate..."

"Bye Pepper!" Tony cut her off with a grin and headed to the elevator.


	7. Peter Parker and Visiting Aunt May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to go visit Aunt May while Tony does SI things, but not before Spider-man has to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not familiar with the layout of NYC so forgive me if my place descriptions aren't exactly accurate.

After checking on Harley and seeing him fine for the most part, just face-timing his buddies. Peter decided it would be a good time to get some fresh air and clear his head. He didn’t want to risk Harley trying anything so Peter went out via his old bedroom window. He webbed and swung his way through upper New York, Manhattan until he made it back to Queens. He was almost back to May’s apartment when he heard screams

“Oh thank god! You gotta help me Spiderman. He took off with my purse and my mama is going to kill me if she finds out I was out here.”

“Are you hurt miss?” Peter scaled down the side of the building

“No! Please just get my purse!”

Peter nodded and swung himself up, gliding between buildings until he seen the perp. “There you are.” He dived down and gave a swift kick to the mugger. “I don’t think that’s yours.”

The perp hit the cement with the thump before getting up and swinging at the superhero. “You’ve GOT to be kidding me. “

“What?” Peter asked ducking when the man tried to hit him

“Its broad day light, I’ve hit this place a bunch of fucking times and you’re telling me today some kid in tights is going to mess with me getting a score?”

Peter ducked again as the man sluggishly attempted to hit him “Well maybe if you weren’t so out of shape or could hit properly you wouldn’t have to worry about some kid in tights…” Peter gave the man a swift kick to the gut and webbed him to the pole behind him but not before said man got one punch in “But thankfully for me that’s not the case. “ Peter webbed the perp’s hands and feet to the pole.

“You’re going to get it Spiderman!!! Me and buddies will see to it. You’re a fucking dead man.”

“Oh that’s enough of that I think.” Peter webbed the man’s mouth and grabbed the lady’s purse. “Well as fun as this was, I have a purse to return.” He turned to a bystander who was recording the whole thing “Hey do a dude a favor and call the police” waiting until the bystander nodded then Peter shot his webbing to a light pole and swung between the buildings for a block and a half before landing just where he left the young girl.

“Here ya go miss.”

“Oh thank you thank you Spiderman.” She flung herself into his arms gripping his shoulders “How can I ever thank you?”

Peter chuckled nervously and patted her back. “Its fine really, It’s what I’m here for. To keep the neighborhood’s safe!”

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do to repay you. Perhaps Dinner?” She tilted her head to the side in a way that Peter could tell she was flirting which made him blush nervously. Not that anyone could tell.

Peter patted her shoulder then backed away. “As lovely as I’m sure that would be Miss, I’m afraid I have a boyfriend and I really should get going!” He nodded to her and without another word he swung himself up and webbed his aunt’s apartment and this time without any more interruptions.

Peter crawled up the side of the building and went to the rooftop entrance. Slipping out of his suit once he was inside, thanking maintenance for once again leaving that door unlocked. Slipping the suit tight under his arm, he made his was to his aunts apartment.

“Peter!” May spoke in surprise, answering the knock at her door and seeing her nephew, knowing today was his day in the lab.

“Hey Aunt May.” He said with a smile.

“Is something wrong sweetie?” She asked concerned as she let him in

“No why?”

“Well you’re supposed to be with Mr. Stark and usually when you come home from there he walks you up… and you knocked instead of using your key.” She eyed him puzzled

Peter swallows, realized how dumb he is. He really needs to have a backpack built into the suit so he can keep things like his keys and phone on him. Peter’s eyes widen in shock, his phone!!! He left it at the apartment. Tony will wring his neck when he finds out he went patrolling without his phone.

“Pete? Peter sweetie?” May snapped her fingers in front of him, trying to get his attention.

Peter shook his head “Sorry May I zoned out for a minute there.”

“You sure you’re okay? And don’t lie to me.”

“I just realized I left my phone at the tower. And Tony err Mr. Stark will probably be worried if he tried to get a hold of me.”

May sighs and sits down on the couch, patting the seat beside her. “Did you guys get into an argument?”

Peter shook his head “No no he just knows I went on Patrol.” Peter gestures to the suit in his arms “and if he tried to get ahold of me and I don’t pick up well he gets worried about me. Like as a mentor I mean.” Peter babbles nervously, knowing he and Tony soon need to have that conversation with May but Peter really didn’t want to do it on his own least of all right now.

May looked at him knowingly and patted his knee. “Calm down Peter, it’s okay. You know I know right?”

Peter gulped and looked at his aunt. “Know what?”

May just gave him a look “I know you Peter, quite well if I say so myself and you’re a really garbage liar. I know you’ve been going over to the tower a lot lately. You don’t have to hide your relationship from me.”

“So you’re not mad?” Peter’s voice went all high pitched with his nervousness. Out of all the ways he thought this conversation would go he did not think it would be this easy.

“Why would I be mad? I know Harley is a bit of a thug, but he treats you well right?”

“Oh,” Peter looked at his aunt, chewing his lip. Knowing this would be his only chance to correct her with the least amount of drama. If he didn’t do it now, when he did finally come clean she would know he lied. But if he comes clean now he’s on his own for her reaction. “Me and Harley are just friends, really good friends but I’m not dating him.”

May eyed him for a good 2 minutes before nodding “Okay. Then mind explaining to me why you’re suddenly calling Mr. Stark, Tony?”

Peter swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. “Me and Mr. Stark are close. He’s helped me out a lot with the whole Spiderman stuff…” Peter stopped mid-sentence, remembering his AI Karen in his suit! “God I’m so stupid!” Peter jumped up and started to slip his suit back on

“Peter! Where are you going, you just got here?”

“I’m not going anywhere, I just realized I could use Karen to let Tony know about my phone!”

“Karen?”

“The Ai that’s in my suit!” Peter slipped the mask on over his head. And waited a minute for the Karen to come online “Karen?”

“Yes Peter?”

“Call Mr. Stark.”

“Tony Stark is listed as Daddy in your address book, is this who you want me to contact?”

“Yes please Karen just call him!”

“Calling ‘Daddy’ now.” The Ai responded

Peter swallowed roughly, praying to god that May couldn’t hear what the AI was saying.

* * *

“Petey?” Tony called as he excited the elevator. When all he received was silence, he walked over to the kitchen but still no Peter. “Underoos?” Tony called walking down the hallway, he called to his Ai

“Hey Fri baby? Call Peter.”

“Calling Peter now Sir.”

The phone rang continuously before his voicemail picked up, which made Tony frown. “Hey Babyboy, It’s just me. I’m done with Pep. If Harley has gotten you to let him escape.., I’m not mad. More worried, just uh give me a call back.”

After gesturing for the Ai to disconnect the call Tony headed down the hallway “Is Peter in the tower?”

“No sir, want me to reach out to Karen?”

Tony shook his head. “Not yet. What about Harley?”

“Mr. Keener is in his room.”

“Thanks Fri that will be all.”

Tony made his way down the hall and opened Peter’s ‘room’ If you could even call it that, since the teenager spent more time in Tony’s then this one. “Pete?”

Tony sighed seeing his made bed and his book thrown over said bed. Then his eyes narrows as he took notice of the open window. Tony was getting ready to call the younger man again when he noticed a blinking light peeking out of Peter’s backpack. “Hmm what do we have here?”

Tony walked over to the desk and unzipped the pack the rest of the way. He noticed a binder, gym clothes and his phone.

Tony shook his head then curiosity got the best of him and he attempted to unlock his phone. The screen flashed and shown that a 4 pin code needed to be put in. “What do you think Fri? “

“Sir I think I should remind you of the privacy coding you and Ms. Potts have in place and this would be a giant violation of that. “

“Do you think it’s his birthday?” Tony attempted to unlock it and then cursed under his breath when he didn’t get in. “Dammit.”

“Wrong birthday Sir” the Ai almost sounded annoyed.

“Fri you feeling okay? A person can have only one birthdate.”

“I’m fine sir, Mr. Parker would use a birthday but not his own. Try yours.”

Tony attempted it and grinned. “Thanks sweetheart, what would I do without you?”

“Not invade Mr. Parker’s privacy as a start.”

“Oh saucy today are we Friday?” Tony smirked

“You did program me Sir.” The Ai responded.

“Damn right I did.”

Tony went back to his boyfriends phone and seen the boy had several missed calls, from himself, May and then 4 missed calls from MJ. Tony raised an eyebrow and opened the text messages. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

“Hmm.” Tony mumbled to himself, seeing a few from a group chat with MJ & Ned. Not opening the chat because Tony does have limits, not many but they are there.

“Find anything interesting Boss?”

“Not yet. Oh what do we have here? Fri be a doll and locate who this number belongs to.” Tony provided said number then opened the chat, frowning at the messages there.

Unknown- _hey penis, you suck Harley’s cock yet?_

_P- How did you get this number?_

_Unknown- so that a yes then?_

As Tony scrolled they just kept getting worse. From weeks ago to a new one today

_Unknown- Hey penis your fucking dead you kno that? Harley and his boys aint going to be able to protect you forever and when your finally alone. You’re fucking dead meat_

_Unknown- OH so you’re fucking both Starks now? How will your poor boyfriend feel when he finds out your banging his rich uncle! _

_Unknown- Maybe its time Harley learned how to share, me and the boys would love a taste of your ass and see what the fuss is about Penis._

Tony started to see red “Friday!”

A few seconds of silence then the Ai responded “I’ve found out who the phone belongs to. “

“Let me guess, Flash Thompson.”

“Correct sir, should this be added to your personal file?”

“Yes, also take this conversation off of Peter’s phone and add it to the file.”

“Sir.”

“Friday, do not make me reprogram you.” Tony snaps before placing the phone down and walked out of Pete’s room, heading for Harley’s.

“It’s been done boss.”

“Thank you Friday. That’s it for now.”

“Harley!” Tony hollered in front of the teen’s door. “We need to talk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very delayed chapter but one of my longer ones! Hope ya'll enjoyed! Dont forget Kudos and Comments are the fuel that fires my muse.


	8. Tony Stark and Snooping Through Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finishes his talk with Pepper and learns more about Flash Thompson.

Harley looked up from his phone, hearing his uncle’s angry voice.

“What the fuck?” He muttered under his breath before getting up and opening his bedroom door.

“I need to know everything you know involving Thompson.”

Harley eyed him confused “Has age finally caught up to you? I’ve already told you everything I knew.”

“I’m not fucking around here Harley” he pushed his nephew to the side & made a gesture to the far wall. A projected screen of text messages between an unknown number and Peter showed.

Harley followed his uncle then frowned at the screen projected on his wall “What’s that?”

“This is a conversation between Peter and who I believe to be Flash Thompson. So this is the last time I will be asking, tell me everything you know in regards to him. “

Harley walked closer to the wall, swallowing as he read the messages. “What the fuck? When did this start.”

Tony turned fully and eyed his nephew “Wait so you’re telling me you had no idea of this?” He gestured again, and more screens appeared with more crude messages

Harley’s eyes widened “What do you take me for? If I knew what Peter was being put through Flash would be fucking dead!!!”

“Tone Harley.”

“Fuck this. He is so beyond dead. I don’t even care.”

Tony grabs Harley by the scruff of his neck. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Fucking let go of me. You’re not the boss of me Stark” Harley seethed and fought his uncle, trying to break free.

“Harley calm down!” when the teenager refused Tony hauled him back and grabbed his arms, putting them behind the teens head and holding tight “Stop it Harley. Harley!” Tony raised his voice as the blonde kept refusing to settle

“Fuck you. I hate you. Let me go!”

“Well I love you and I can do this all fucking day.” Tony snarled

“Boss?” Friday called out

“Yes Friday?” the older man answered gruffly, still restraining his nephew

“Incoming call from Karen Sir, Should I patch it to you directly or over loudspeaker?

“Let it come over loudspeaker.” Tony gripped the fighting teenager harder and Harley stopped fighting all together upon hearing about Peter

“Tony!”

“Hey Babyboy, been worried about you.”

“Yeah uh I’m sorry about that.” Peter laughed nervously “I uh forgot my phone.”

“Yeah I noticed.” Tony said dryly, giving his nephew a look that clearly meant don’t fuck up before letting him go

“Everything alright? You sound weird.”

“I’m fine, where are you?”

“Don’t lie to me Tony, I’m just at Aunt May’s. Calling you from my suit, but Friday probably already mentioned it.”

“I’m better now that I know you’re okay sweetheart. Your coming back right Pete?”

“Yeah of course, I just went out to visit May but got sidetracked. “

Tony frowned as Friday silently brought up Karen’s report of Peter’s Vitals “Peter...”

“What?” 

“Did you get into a fight? Did Flash get to you?”

“What no. No! Flash? “Peter sounded confused “Why would you think Flash got to me?”

“I’m looking at your Vitals report Peter.”

“Dammit Karen, stop ratting me out to Friday. But still that doesn’t explain… Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Anthony Howard Stark, were you snooping in my room?”

Tony swallowed, noticing Peter’s tone didn’t sound angry. “It’s hardly your room anymore!”

“You hacked into my phone.” Peter stated.

“Well to be fair, Friday just helped me figure out your passcode, I didn’t even need to hack it.”

“She helped you?”

“I thought it was your birthday but Friday told me to try something else and it worked.” Tony shrugged at Harley’s eye roll.

“Whatever, either way you didn’t need to go into my phone!”

“Apparently I did!! Because you weren’t about to be 100% truthful!” Tony started to raise his voice

“That doesn’t mean you get the right to go through my shit!”

“Yes it does! Peter Jesus Christ don’t you see that he could seriously fucking hurt you. “

“I’m not doing this now. Imma go.”

“Peter wait! Let me come get you.”

“I’m not planning to leave yet.”

“Well let me come get you in an hour.” Tony asked, knowing how much Peter hates it when Tony raises his voice and despite what most people think, Tony hates it too.

“I think I need to be alone a bit Tony.”

“But you’re still coming home?” he asked nervously

Peter sighed “Yes. Regardless of you being an utter ass, I still love you so yes I’ll be home.”

Harley smirked “Well how about Happy? He could pick you up.”

“Harley? Wait. You’ve had me on speaker this whole time?”

Tony ignored Peter’s question. “So Happy can pick you up in an hour.”

Peter sighed again “Yeah have him pick me up then. But this isn’t over Tony. Bye Harley. Bye Tony.”

“See ya in a bit Parker.” Harley said at the same time as Tony said “Love you Petey.”

Which made Harley shake his head. His uncle really didn’t know when to leave a person alone

“Love you too. I’m hanging up now.”

Tony looked at his nephew when the call disconnected “What?”

“You really like Peter don’t you Tony?” Harley walked over and sat down on the bed

Tony followed Harley and pulled the desk chair closer to the bed. Sitting down on it he said softly “Yeah I kind of do like a lot.”

“You get crazy when it comes to people you care about.” The blonde stated

Tony licked his lips but nodded. “Yep and hopefully I didn’t just scare him away.”

“I know he wouldn’t want me to tell you this but Uncle I doubt you could scare Peter Parker away the hardest you could try.”

Tony rolled his eyes “You don’t need to flatter me with bullshit Harley.”

Harley leaned forward to look Tony dead in the eye. “This isn’t bullshit. I know for a fact he’s in love with you. Like the marrying kind of love. He doesn’t tell you or me what goes on because he knows Flash’s dad works for you and you would stop at nothing to teach Flash a lesson. Peter doesn’t want anyone to pay for some idiots actions by proxy. “

Tony looked at his nephew for a minute before speaking “When did you become so wise nephew.”

Harley shrugged then looked at the text messages on the wall “When did these start anyway.”

Tony looked at the conversations and went between pages with a flick of his wrist “The first ones in this conversation start 2 months ago.”

“Months? I’ve only known about Flash being a complete dick since a few weeks after you got together. And these are only what he has left on his phone”

Tony raised an eyebrow “What do you mean only what’s left?

“I know Flash was a bit of an ass to Peter for years. Something had to have happened to make him switch from basic dickness to this shit.” Harley states.

Tony eyes widen “Why didn’t I think of this sooner. Friday?”

“Yes boss?”

“Scan Peter’s phone for deleted messages from that unknown number. Before you try and say anything, this is for his safety.”

“May I call Ms. Potts for confirmation as she also had the protection of privacy protocol in place?”

Harley snorted, knowing full well how Pepper would react to their snooping.

Peter shook his head as he pulled his mask off. Heading back into the living room, he had walked into the hallway to talk to Tony and clearly that was a good idea. He took a deep breath then forced a smile on his face as he walked in.

“All good?” May asked from the couch

Peter nodded. “Yeah they were worried about me but it’s all good now.”

“They’re not the only ones worried.”

“Whatcha mean?” Peter asked as he sat down beside her.

May tilted her phone screen so both of them could see it. There were Facebook messages from both MJ & Ned. May tapped on Ned’s chat bubble “See?”

Peter read through the messages then leaned ahead and pressed on MJ’s chat bubble and shook his head “They’re like the FBI.”

“Should I be worried Peter?”

“Oh no, not even. Flash was bugging me again and I just told him how it was and I haven’t had a chance to really tell em about it”

May nodded in understanding. “So they’re just hearing gossip from other kids?”

“Exactly.”

“Shouldn’t you call them then?”

“It’s okay, they’ll be fine till I get back to the tower. “

“Peter…”

“What? I’m here to see you not spend all afternoon yaking off to my friends.” Peter shrugged

May gave him a knowing look “But you were quick as shit to tell Tony Stark where you were. “

Peter blushed “And?”

“And from Ned’s messages you left school early with Harley. But your best friends have no idea what’s going on. MJ even told me she called Harley.”

“May its fine, I’m fine. I swear. Nerds honor.” Peter raised his hand and made the Spock symbol.

May shook her head and handed him her phone “Message them from my Facebook at least, I’ll go crazy if I have to deal with much more of Ned’s mothering.” She got up “How’s some cocoa and Greys Anatomy sound for a bit?”

“Fine! And sounds great, don’t forget the marshmallows.” Peter took her phone and created a group chat with MJ and Ned

_M: Hey guys Its Peter, Im alive and well. I left my phone at the tower and am with aunt may! You guys are like the fbi, you don’t need to worry so much. _

_N: DUDE OMG WHY ARE YOU USING MAY’S PHONE. DID SOMETHING HAPPEN HARLEY WOULDN’T TELL MJ ANYTHING_

_MJ: calm down weirdo, glad your okay loser. Seriously tho what happened to your phone? You don’t go anywhere wo it._

_M: Wow ned nice yelling at me through texts. I just came home and left my phone back @ the tower. I was just beyond done with today and had some much needed Chinese. Sorry if Harley gave yall a tough time_

_N: sorry dude just worry about you when you disappear, glad your alright . chill soon?_

_M: All is good guys. Ill message you later tonight, mays got hot cocoa and greys to watch._

_MJ: oooh hot cocoa. Enjoy loser. _

_N: Jeallllous dude. Ttyl_

Peter closed the chats and deleted them. “Hey May. I’m just going to use your phone to tell Mr. Stark not to send Happy out for another hour or two okay?”

May walks in with two hot steaming cups of homemade hot cocoa. “Actually, you can just text happy yourself.”

Peter raised an eyebrow “Text Happy?”

“Yeah he’s the second conversation. Hand me my phone.” She passed him one of the mugs as he handed her the phone.

May sat down beside her nephew then pulled up her text app, clicking on her second conversation which was with one Happy Hogan.

Peter watched her curiously. “What are you doing texting Happy?”

May almost blushed. “I’m allowed to have friends Peter.”

“Yeah of course but Happy?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Well he’s Mr. Stark’s driver!”

She raised an eyebrow “and your point? You don’t see me prodding you about being around a man half your age in almost all your spare time!”

Peter looked at her and debating on saying more but she was right. While May didn’t know fully just what went on during his time with Iron man. She was exceptionally cool about it.. He let him come and go from the apartment to the tower without much fuss. While it really weirded him out the thought of Happy and his aunt spending time together. She did deserve someone, especially a nice someone. After Uncle Ben passed away there hadn’t been a lot of successful suitors so who was he to judge.

Peter smiled “Well I’m happy for you then.”

May smirked and shoved him “Don’t be so excited, we’re just talking. We haven’t gone on a date yet. “

“Well do it!! Happy is a standup guy and he puts up with Harley and Mr. Starks antics so we know he can handle you.”

May flicks his hear “rude. Anyways! What do you want me to tell Happy.”

Peter started laughing and took a sip of his drink “Just tell him we’re going to watch an episode or two of Greys. Then I’ll be ready.”

May nods and types for a moment before sitting her phone down on the table. She picked up the tv remote and got Netflix started.

“Ready for some Mcdreamy time?”

“Always” Peter said with a grin.


	9. Pepper Potts & Protecting Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets Pepper's help with getting more details on Flash.

“So now what?” Harley asked curiously, wondering if his uncle really would go the mile and involve Pepper.

“Now I convince Pep that we need those files.”

“You’re really going to ask her?”

“When will you learn there is nothing I am above doing when it comes to the ones I care about Harley?”

Harley shrugged as he stood up, “Alright well I gotta take a leak and grab a snack.”

“Don’t eat too much, you’ll ruin your supper and since Pete is coming home, we’re going to eat as a family.”

“Two meals in one day?”

Tony rolled his eyes “Contrary to popular belief, I can be a bit of a family man when I’m around certain individuals.”

“You mean Peter.” Harley stated with a smirk

“Weren’t you going to piss?”

Harley just shook his head and walked out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony licked his lips as he made gestures on the projection. Looking at the time she should be home, as it’s been an hour since she left. “Fri baby, Call Pep.”

“Tony?” Pepper questioned as the phone picked up.

“Hey Pep, you busy?”

“Uh no. Are you feeling alright?”

Tony leaned back in his chair “Yeah just got a favor to ask.”

“Of course you do.”

“I need you to agree to override the privacy protocol for Peter. For his phone history to be exact.”

“Tony!” Pepper scolded

“Pepper.”

“What are you doing trying to override protocols we had put in place specifically for you not to be nosing in other people’s private matters?”

“It’s important.”

“What you deem important doesn’t mean it’s actually important.”

“It’s conversations involving Thompson.” Tony stated, glancing to the doorway when he heard the toilet flush. Nodding at Harley as he walked by towards the kitchen.

“Tony Flash is just a teenager, you need to give this up.”

“You near your email?”

“Yes why?”

“Hang on a sec.” With a couple flicks of his wrist, Tony brought up the messages he retrieved from Peter’s phone and sent them in an email to Pepper. “Check your email I just sent you something.”

Pepper sighed and Tony could here rustling which he assumed was her putting him on speaker “Oh.”

“Yeah ‘Oh’ is right.”

“Peter never mentioned these to you or Harley?” Pepper questioned

“Nope.” Tony’s lips popped around the p.

“I don’t want to know how you got these but as much as I hate to say it your right. We need more information on this Thompson. IF and I mean IF I agree to temporarily overriding the privacy protocol, I want to be there. I can’t have you going AWOL over your underage boyfriend. “

“He’s not underage for consent.”

“Sure but the tabloids will take the fact he was your protégé so to speak since he was 14 and run with it. They’ll accuse you of grooming Peter and that will be a PR nightmare that I don’t want to deal with right now.”

“I really don’t give two fucks about the tabloids or what kind of PR nightmare it will cause you Pepper. My number one priority is and will always be Peter.”

“I realize this Tony and that’s who I’m thinking about. While both of us are used to your PR incidents. Peter hasn’t had many as himself and how do you think his last few months of high school are going to be if this were to become public.”

Tony swallows, in his anger over the whole situation Tony didn’t think about how other kids at school treat Peter based on what the press would release.

“Tony?”

“Yeah I’m here.”

“I’m assuming your silence means you understand my point?”

“Mhmm.”

“Great, now as far as reversing the protocol. We will, but not until I’m with you. Is Peter at the tower?”

Harley walked in at that exact moment with a tuna sandwich “Nope, He stalked off to Mays.” He said around a mouthful of food

“Hi Harley, Care to explain to me why Peter just went off to his Aunts?”

“Hi Ms. Potts. He decided to go as Spiderman, and drop in and visit her while Stark was with you downstairs.”

“Okay well I suppose now is good time as any. You’re in luck Tony that I decided to run some errands before heading home. I should be maybe 15 minutes away.”

“Thanks again Pep.”

“I’m doing this for Peter too.”

They said their goodbyes and Tony just sighed loudly.

“What’s up Uncle?”

Tony just shook his head. “Nothing you need to fret over Nephew”

Harley stopped eating his sandwich looking at it before offering it to Tony

Tony shook his head “I’m good, you eat it.”

“Remember when I was little and mom and whatever pos she was with at the time would be get abusive you’d come and we’d go to the little sandwich shop?”

Tony couldn’t help but smirk at the memory “Yeah I remember”

“So for old times, eat some of this.” Harley split the sandwich in half and offered a half to Tony with a smile on his face.

Tony sighed and grabbed the sandwich

“Peter’s making you sentimental Uncle.” Harley grinned, enjoying this way too much.

Tony just gave him a look and shoved the blonde’s chair, which caused him to go sliding

“Hey!! I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Harley rolled back over to his desk

“Mhm.” Tony finished off his sandwich and leaned back into his chair, looking at the holographic pictures of those messages.

“Peter’s okay and you know if you would lift my house arrest, I could keep an eye on Flash.”

Tony scoffs “And by keep an eye on you mean beat him up and throw him in the trash.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure. Just like I don’t know how you and your friends act like greasers from The Outsiders.”

Harley couldn’t help but giggle at the reference

Tony shook his head. “That’s the first time I heard you actually giggle since you were little..”

“Seems Peter is good for more than just you Stark. Speaking of Peter We should have something made for when Peter gets home.”

Tony looks away from his work to his nephew “Oh?”

“Well yeah because he’s going to rip your head off when he gets home and we both know the best way to Peter’s heart is his stomach.”

“Hmm you have a point. What do you think we should make?” Tony turns fully to face his nephew

Harley grins “Friday! Bring Peter’s Pinterest up please.”

“Of course.”

“Let’s see what our favorite hero’s been posting online.” Harley flicks his hand across the screens until he finds what he was looking for, an album titled food porn “Here we go.”

Tony grinned “For once being a millennial has an advantage."


	10. Harley Stark & Throat Punching a Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the weekend and finding out just how much of a piece of shit Flash was, Harley’s loses his patience with the bully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a drill, finally a new chapter & the longest I've ever written. Hope you guys enjoy the update <3

“So you and May eh?” Peter says with a smirk as he slides into the backseat of the car.

Happy glances in the rearview mirror. “Me and your Aunt are just friends Peter.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Liar. I know my aunt well enough to know you two are more than just friends Happy.”

Happy tossed Peter his phone before turning out of the apartment parking lot and in the direction of the tower.

“Oh thanks!” Peter unlocks his phone and scrolls through his texts, seeing a bunch from his very concerned boyfriend, which made him smile. “Stop ignoring me.”

“I’m not ignoring you.”

“You’re not, not ignoring me either.” Peter looked up from his phone to give the driver a pointed look in the mirror.

Happy shook his head. “Your aunt and I are friends Peter, we may have hung out once or twice.”

“Three times.” Peter says without looking up from his phone, quickly sending a message in his group chat with MJ, Gwen & Ned about how Happy’s picked him up and brought him his phone.

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve hung out with her 3 different times. First time was when she went looking for me at the Tower but I was at a decathlon thing, you took her for coffee but only told Mr. Stark you were taking her home.”

“How?”

“How do I know? Well we did some major catching up during pee and snack breaks today when we were watching Greys.”

Happy nods in understanding “Ah okay, She does become easier to talk to when that TV show is involved.”

“Did you two ‘Netflix and Chill’ in my living room?”

The older man remains quite.

“Oh gross.”

Happy chuckles as he puts the partition up, clearly having enough of the redheads 21 questions.

Peter shakes his head and looks down at his phone. He starts deleting old conversations to clean up his inbox and his thumb hovers over Harley’s messages. He opens the conversation and sighs.

H: _Hey Pete, not sure when youll see this but yeah. I know your upset with Stark for looking in your phone but he cares about you a lot more then he lets on which I know is hard to believe_

_H: my point is trust is huge with him and he’s low key freaking out that he lost you even though im saying he hasn’t bc your too stubborn to give up on his crazy ass. Just maybe cut him some slack when you get here. He means well._

_H: and Im kinda getting used to having you around so yeah._

Peter bites his lip debating on digging out the messages from Flash that he archived a few months ago or deleting them. Knowing that it will send Tony even more over the edge then the superhero already is but at the same time remembering how upset he sounded when he found the one conversation. Peter sighs as he responds to Harley’s messages.

_P: Don’t worry Harley, it’s going to take more than one fight to get rid of me. I know he cares and tell him to stop being a dumbass and that he hasn’t lost me. _

Peter sighs again, realizing if things are truly going to work he needs to be as truthful as possible with the older man

_P: and tell him I have something to show him when I get there._

_H: So happys picked you up? How long till your home also will do parker_

Peter knocks on the partition.

“Yes Peter?” Happy responds once he brings the glass screen down half way

“How far are we away from the Tower?” Peter asks without looking up, shooting his boyfriend a quick text about how he isn’t mad, that he still loves him and everything will be alright.

“About 20 minutes, traffic seems slow today.”

“Thanks Happy.”

Peter goes back to his conversation with Harley and tells him just that, switching to Tony’s chat as his phone vibrates.

_T: my nephew ratted me out didn’t he?_

_P: Or I could be telepathic _

_T: without even being near me?_

_P: I always said we were meant to be :P _

_P: But seriously Tones, you know I love you. I’m not going to run away that easily._

_T: I love you Underoos_

_P: Happy says I should be home in 20 minutes, should I order takeout?_

The younger man’s phone buzzes, showing Tony’s caller ID

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Actually no.” Tony starts “I have something planned here and no I’m not telling you what it is.”

‘_Don’t worry Parker, you’re going to love it!!!’_ Peter hears Harley holler in the background

“Another dinner? You really are sucking up.” Peter says with a grin

“What? Cant a man provide a nice dinner for the ones he love.”

“You’re definitely up to something Tony.”

“Always. Harley here go put this on the table. Okay Petey I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Okay Tones, love you.”

“Ditto.”

Peter smiles to himself after disconnecting the call. Happy smirked as he glanced in the rearview mirror. Peter noticed and raised an eyebrow “What?”

“Not a thing.”

"So your Uncle let you come to school Keener?"

Harley gave him a look as he entered the building "What the fuck do you want?"

After the weekend the blonde just had. Finding out just how much of a piece of shit Flash was, Harley’s patience was nonexistent with the other teen.

"I want in."

"In on what?"

"Parker."

Harley's eyes widen "What the fuck do you mean? It’s too fucking early to deal with your dumbass"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know you’re fucking him, and maybe even your uncle is too. I want a fucking piece with or without your help."

"Is that a fucking threat?"

"It's a promise."

"You leave Parker the fuck alone or I'll fucking end you." the blonde teen growled.

"Ah ah ah, what would your uncle say if you got into another fight?"

Harley stepped up into Flash's personal space "He'd fucking congratulate me for putting an end to your disgusting, useless life."

Flash pushed him back. "Gonna kill me are you?"

"C'mon Harley, Flash isn’t worth it. Think about Peter." Harley’s friend, Tommy finally spoke up. Harley didn’t exactly tell Tommy everything but Tommy knew Flash was on some serious thin ice based on some texts between Flash and Parker. Harley had a bad temper on a good day but after whatever happened this past weekend, well Tommy was pretty sure his friend was just a ticking bomb ready to explode.

"Yeah Harley," Flash mocked. “Who would save him if you're stuck in jail being somebodies little bitch."

Harley turned to his friend and laughed manically "Ha, this guy."

"Oh no." Tommy sighed as Harley turned back to the bully and punched him in the throat. So much for a quiet Monday.

Flash fell back grasping at his throat before lunging at the blonde. "You’re going to regret that."

Harley quickly dodged him, sticking his foot out so the brute fell. He flipped him over and grabbed a hold of his collar. "You are going to regret ever fucking with Parker.” Harley spat and he hauled his arm back and started punching him repeatedly

Tommy sighed and leaned against the wall, keeping an eye out for teachers or Flash's boys. They were by the side entrance of the school that nobody uses except the kids smoking but you couldn’t be too careful. Plus the last thing they needed was Parker coming around and seeing this.

After a few punches were thrown Harley let off. He wiped the blood on his knuckles off on Flash’s shirt then got up.

"Know your fucking place Thompson. Ready to go?"

Tommy turned and nodded "Yeah let’s bounce before Parker shows up."

"This isn't fucking over!" Flash sputtered as moved to get up.

Harley turned and spit in front of the other teen. "If you know what's good for you, it'll be over."

"How long do you think we've got till he blabs to someone?"

Harley shrugs "Hopefully till lunch."

As they make their way to the front of the school Tommy’s phone starts buzzing. "What the fuck?"

Harley looked at him puzzled. “What?"

The other boy tilted his screen so that he could see "See for yourself."

"Why is Parker calling you?”

"The better question is how he got my number. Harley!"

The blonde put his hands up “Wasn't me dude. Well answer it!"

Tommy gave him a funny look before answering. "Yo."

_"Hey Tommy? It’s Peter. Peter Parker. "_

"Hi Parker."

_"Hi! Is Harley with you?"_

"Yep, wanna talk to him?" Harley held his hand out

_"Um no actually I wanted to talk to you. You don't have me on speaker do you?"_

Tommy shook his head at his friend, shrugging when Harley gave him a confused look. "Nope."

_"Okay great. Well I just wanted to say it’s my fault he didn’t get to hang out with you this weekend."_

"Your fault?" Tommy pushed Harley away when he tried to listen in.

_"Yeah uh well you see." Peter coughed, clearly nervous "Harley got angry at Flash because of me and To- Mr. Stark was not impressed and basically put him on house arrest."_

"House arrest?” Tommy glanced at his friend, mouthing 'He's apologizing'

_"Yeah. His uncle didn't trust him."_

"I don’t blame him there, Harley's a heathen." he snickered, wincing when Harley punched him in the arm.

_Peter giggled "I'm not sure what he told you so I just wanted to clear things up in case he said something stupid like he had a date or something."_

"That would be stupid?"

_"Well duh, he's your best friend and he shouldn't lie to you. Especially not for me. Could you do me a favor?"_

"Depends on what it is?"

_"Nothing bad! I just want you to keep an eye on Harley and maybe uh make sure he stays away from Flash. I'm worried he's going to do something stupid and then To- Mr. Stark would lose it and it'll be a giant mess. So if you could do that for me that be great."_

Tommy shook his head. "Yeah Parker I can do that but you owe me one alright?"

_"I expect nothing less. See ya Tommy"_

"What was that about?” Harley questioned him as the call ended.

“Parker is too smart for his own good. He just called me to ask me to keep an eye on you and keep you away from Flash."

"To keep an eye on me?"

"Yup."

"He's something else. Bet my uncle had something to do with it." Harley pulled out his phone as they entered the building, texting his uncle

_H: did you tell Peter to call Tommy?_

"Yeah that’s the other thing!"

Harley looked up from his phone “Other thing?”

“Yeah he kept starting to call your uncle by his first name than correcting himself.”

“Oh.” Harley tried to remain normal but was freaking out inside. If Tommy was to ask any questions about his uncle and Parker, well Harley wasn’t sure how he’d be able to lie to his best friend without him becoming suspicious.

“Yeah like I know he’s his intern and you two are kinda friends and hang out at your place together so I’m sure he doesn’t call him Mr. Stark. There’s no reason to cover it up.”

Harley shrugged “Yeah well maybe he’s trying to hide that we hang out?”

“Why would he call me to say he’s the reason you couldn’t hang this weekend then?”

“He did what? I thought you said he called to make sure you kept an eye on me?”

“Well he did. But first he wanted to make sure I knew that you didn’t chill this weekend because of something to do with Flash bugging him and you and Stark got into it.”

“Why would he bring that up?”

Tommy shrugged. “Somethin about worrying you’d make up some shit story about a date to cover it up. I’m your best friend and you shouldn’t lie to me especially for Parker.”

Harley gave him an unimpressed look.

“What? His words not mine.”

“Sure.”

“I’m serious! Then he asked about keeping an eye on you. So see what I mean when it makes no sense?”

Harley was about to respond when his phone buzzed

_Stark: No. Did you do something that would require him to talk to Tommy?_

_H: Not even. So you’re telling me you had nothing to do with him getting a hold of Tommys number to call him?_

_Stark: You are becoming paranoid nephew_ _._

_H: That don’t answer my question uncle. _

_Stark: *doesn’t.  
Stark: Get to class I’ll see you after school._

Harley rolled his eyes as he put his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry what?”

“Were you even listening to me?”

Harley sighed. “Yes buttercup. Peter thinks you shouldn’t lie to me, wants you to keep an eye on me and hiding our friendship makes no sense considering he called you about that shit.”

“Someone is moody as fuck today.”

“Sorry man it’s just my uncle.”

Tommy raises an eyebrow “That or Flash hit a nerve.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well I mean dude you have a temper but the last time I seen you beat the shit outta somebody like that over a conversation was when my girlfriend was given a hard time. So unless someone you know is dating Parker, you’re catching feelings.”

Harley scrunched his nose up in disgust. “Fuck no. He’s just my Uncle’s intern man.”

“Since when has your uncle needed you to protect his interns?” Tommy challenged

“Since he started having a nerd the size of a beanpole for an intern.”

Tommy gave him a look as they entered first class.

“Seriously. You’ve seen how skinny he is. If Flash wanted to do some damage it wouldn’t be that hard!”

Tommy nods. Seeing Ned and Liz walk into class, he nudges Harley with his foot. Hoping he’ll get the hint to shut it.

Harley gave him a confused look before seeing Peter’s friends walk in.

“Hey Harley!” Ned stops in front of his desk.

“What’s up Leeds?”

“Was Peter with you this morning?”

“No. Didn’t he have some nerd thing with you at 8?”

Ned nods “Yeah but he didn’t show.”

Harley felt his heart drop into his throat. Peter never missed early periods. The whole point of them was so that a day or two a week he could spend the afternoon at SI. “Did you hear from him?”

Tommy glanced at Harley while trying to act indifferent. Last thing they needed was Ned snooping around if Harley did have a thing for the other teen.

Ned shook his head. “He texted me around half 7 saying he’d be there but he didn’t show.”

Harley looked confused. “Well I’m sure everything’s fine. Maybe something came up with SI.”

“I don’t think so. He’s only supposed to be an active intern outside of school hours.”

Harley shrugs “You’re just a worry wart Leeds.”

Liz nodded “See me and MJ told you everything was probably fine. Go sit down mother hen.” She pushed him in the direction of where they usually sat.

“Do us all a favor though and text your uncle. I really don’t feel like listening to Ned worry all damn day.” She whispered as she passed both boys.

After they were out of ear shot Tommy leaned forward. “Well we heard from him like 20 minutes ago so everything should be fine right?”

“Clearly Flash didn’t have anything to do with whatever’s going on.”

“You should get ahold of Stark. Leeds will probably try calling his aunt if we don’t find out what’s up.”

Harley shuddered at the thought. His uncle was scary but Peter’s aunt? She was a damn nightmare when it came to her nephew. “Shit your right. I got no interest in dealing with the wrath that is May Parker.”

Harley quickly takes his phone out and sends his uncle another text.

_H: Hey is Peter with you?_

He frowns when immediately his phone rings showing Tony’s contact. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath. “He’s fucking calling me.”

Tommy looked at him in alarm “Who Peter?”

“No. Stark!” He whispered harshly as he got up quickly heading outside.

“Hello?” Harley answered once he was outside of the room.

“_Why are you asking about Peter?”_

“Because-”

_Tony cut him off “Why aren’t you in your English class?”_

“Well I was in fucking English before Peter’s friends started asking me where the fuck he was!”

“_Language nephew. Why are they asking you where he is?”_

“Apparently I’ve become his fucking keeper or something. All I know is he didn’t show for that thing for early period and Ned is being a mother hen.”

“_Clearly I need to wash your mouth out with soap. Peter didn’t show to Decathlon practice? Hmm.” _

Harley could hear some rustling in the background which concerned him mildly. If he uncle didn’t know he was there how the hell was anyone else going to? “Uncle?”

“_One second.” _

The rustling continued for a beat before Tony spoke.

“_Friday, Can you pinpoint Peter’s location?” _Tony spoke before the line went silent for roughly 30 seconds.

“_Thanks babygirl. Okay so everything is perfectly fine. I think he plans to reach out to his friends. He’ll be there soon.”_

“Well what even happened?” Harley questioned. Then the second warning bell rang.

“_Get to class.” _

“But-” Harley was interrupted by a dial tone. He sighed as he pocketed his phone. Peter was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Friendly reminder that I'm a needy bitch for kudos and comments  
Validate my needy arse please?


	11. Tony Stark and Being Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper see the footage of where Tony and Peter's relationship really began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to watch endgame bc my poor heart cannot handle it. Ive seen clips and heard opinions so fingers crossed i didn't completely butcher it.   
friendly reminder kudos and comments fuel my soul.

Tony Stark is a lot of things but patient has never been one of them. His nephew was always testing his patience, be it with attitude, sneaking out or his tendency to throw fists first and ask questions later. Peter on the other hand usually isn’t even close in comparison but lately he’s been testing the older man’s resolve more so than Harley. The young superhero is more stubborn than a mule and Tony wasn’t sure how much more of it he was going to take before he snapped.

“Tony!”

Pepper snapping her fingers in front of his face pulled him from his thoughts. Looking like she was ready to smite him. “I’m sorry what were you saying Pep?”

Pepper just rolled her eyes and closed the file folder. “Tony where were you just then?”

“Right here?”

“I’m serious. You’ve been like this all day. Worse than usual.”

“I appreciate your concern I do but I’m alright honest.” Tony flashed her his best smile but she just gave him a pointed look.

“Okay, so it’s either about Harley or Peter. Either way I’m not going any further with business until we deal with your personal stuff. We need you to have a clear head with this Tony. “

Tony lets out a deep sigh. “It’s not that big of a deal. I’m a big boy, I don’t need you work out everything for me.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Yes because you deal with personal problems so well. FRIDAY?”

“Yes Ms. Potts?” the AI immediately responded

“Is everything okay with both Harley and Peter?”

Tony let out another large sigh as the AI answered his CEO’s questions.

“Young Stark is fine as of 8:45 AM this morning when he left for school. He has not had any alarming activity that would activate any emergency protocols.”

“And Peter?”

“Mr. Parker had been MIA from the hours of 6:30- 9:00 AM but due to Young Starks concern, Boss pinged Mr. Parker’s last known location via KAREN and was able to locate him.”

“Was there reason to be alarmed?”

“Negative, though I am not able to give more details on why or where Mr. Parker was due to privacy protocol by KAREN.”

Peppers eyes widened in surprise. “KAREN has her own privacy protocols?”

“That is correct, ones that were put in place by Mr. Parker without Boss’ knowledge.”

“Okay thank you FRIDAY.”

Pepper looked at Tony with a look he couldn’t quite identify. He just shook his head. “Don’t even go there Pep.”

“How long till you override his protocol?”

Tony swallowed. “I can’t.” He practically whispered.

“What do you mean you can’t? “

“It’s Peter’s protocol not mine.”

She scoffed. “Yes because you’re above overriding any protocol the person you’re dating has created or any person really.”

Tony shook his head. “I can’t. I need to trust him. “

“Wait what?”

“You heard me Pep. Peter he’s, well he’s never done anything to warrant me doing an override. Not like this. We removed the baby monitor protocol completely together a few months ago.”

“So you’re trying to tell me because that protocol was removed you can’t override it or hack into it?”

Tony rolled his eyes as he got up and started pacing around the lab. “I’m Tony Fucking Stark of course I can hack into a system I created! But it’s about trust now. Removing that protocol was a big move for the both of us. It was a whole thing, like about trusting him and the look on his face when it was gone. Pep I just I can’t go back on that.”

Pepper just looked at him, but really looked at him. “Tony….”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m getting sentimental in my old age.”

“No. You’re in love with him.”

Tony stopped mid pace and turned around abruptly. “You know I love him.”

“There is a big difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. Part of me thought you only said it to make him happy.”

Tony crosses his arms over his chest. “So you thought I wasn’t above lying to him about my feelings?”

“No! That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then what are you saying exactly here?”

“Tony. I’ve known you a long time, I know how you deal with any form of a relationship. Either you tell them exactly what they want to hear or you barely speak to them unless you’re in the mood.”

“I told you from the beginning that Peter was different. I wouldn’t just start seeing someone who is still in fucking high school if it wasn’t different. This was never just another notch on my belt or fixation. I am capable of loving someone.” Tony’s voice became louder as he spoke.

Dum- E rolls over and pats the older man on the shoulder, letting out a soft beep.

“Sorry buddy.” Tony offers the bot a smile before walking back to the table where Pepper was sat.

“Did you just apologize to your bot?” Pepper looked at him with shock. “Who are you and what have you done with Tony?”

Tony shrugged. “Stop changing the subject. You really thought after everything I’d lie to Peter?”

“He’s changed you.” She stated.

Tony just tilted his head. He knew that the few that did know about him and Peter thought it was a bad idea but as the months went on it became clear that it wasn’t just fling for either of them. He never thought for one second that Pepper would be one of the ones that thought he was the same old Tony from before.

“Of course he’s changed me. The snap changed me. Losing you changed me.”

Pepper looked away for a moment before looking back at him. “You know, after everything I always thought that Peter was the new obsession in your life. That we didn’t work because you’re not the settling down type.”

Tony reached across the table and squeezed her hand. “Pep. It’s nothing to do with you. Well not in a bad way.”

Pepper didn’t say anything but gave him a confused look.

“Listen. You did change me, a part of me I always thought we’d stop the dancing game and I’d wake up one day and realize I wanted you forever, maybe even as my wife. But it didn’t happen. I never woke up and we broke up. It was another thing I failed at as far I was concerned. So I focused on helping Peter become the best Spiderman he could be.”

“Then you lost him.”

Tony nodded. “Then I did everything possible to bring him back and the moment I seen him again for the first time it was like something snapped in me, I hugged him hard and well you know the rest.”

“You brought him back and then he saved you?”

Tony nodded but was interrupted by his AI

“Boss I believe you should show her.”

Tony looked up. “Show her what?”

“Don’t play stupid Boss, you have footage of ending of Thanos. Showing Ms. Potts where your relationship with Mr. Parker truly began would help rectify her concerns.” FRIDAY responded.

“What footage?” both Pepper and Tony said at the same time.

“The footage from both my systems and KAREN’s sir. “

“So all this time you two have been holding on to that without my knowledge?”

“We have also merged the footage together, if you like I can play it?”

“Play it Tony.”

Tony swallowed. “Pepper. I almost died. Are you sur-“

“Show me the damn footage. FRIDAY?” Pepper looked at him with a look that clearly meant she was not fucking around.

As much as Tony really didn’t want to relive the moment as far as he was concerned his last moments at the time, Pepper needed to see it for herself. He was thinking about how the hell his AI’s were able to hide such important information from him when the feed started.

_Tony could be seen standing next to Thanos when he slipped on his gauntlet. Peter was rushing towards the other man when Tony spoke._

_“And I am Iron Man.” _

The feed switched to KAREN’s POV and that’s when Pepper let out a large gasp.

_Peter could be seen running to Tony and just as Tony spoke, Peter grabbed a hold of his face and pressed his lips firmly to Tony’s. The frame was fuzzy but you could see that Peter didn’t let go for a second until it was over and then both superheroes collapsed._

_“Tony! Peter!” several Avengers came into view. _

_Peter was coughing up blood and Nat stopped in front of him, blocking the view of Tony._

_“Jesus Christ Little Spider are you alright?”_

_“Tony…” He managed to spit out between coughs_

_“He’s okay, what the fuck were you thinking?” _

_There was more commotion, as it was obvious from the change of angle that Peter was unconscious._

The feed cut out and Pepper just looked at Tony. “I never knew.”

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah so Peter is different.”

“He saved you. He was barely 14 years old and he risked everything for you.”

“Mr. Parker was the age of 19 if you take into consideration of the 5 years during the blip.” FRIDAY spoke up.

Pepper shook her head confused. “Wait what?”

“When the original snap happened and I lost Pete. Everyone that disappeared with that was actually in an Alternate Universe where they aged.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yes so even though the Accords state everyone is the same age they were before the original snap.”

“That’s why you were so for dating Peter even though he’s in school and technically a teenager!”

Tony nodded. “Don’t get me wrong, I tried to reason with him that he could do so much better than me but-“

“But I told him if I was willing to risk my life to save him with a kiss without a second thought at age 14 I was able to decide for myself who I want to be with at age 16. “ Peter piped up from the doorway.

Tony couldn’t help the grin that came across his face. “Don’t forget about the part where you told me how I was just too scared to be happy.”

“You sure were hard to sweep of your feet. You’d think risking my life to kiss you would be enough.”

“Never sweetheart.” Tony winked

Peter shook his head from where he stood. “Why’d this come up anyways? Hi Pepper!”

Pepper couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. She may not have been what Tony needed but it was clear as day they were meant for each other and any doubt she may have had went out the window. “Hi Peter.”


	12. Tony Stark & Security Protocols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is confused, Harley just wants Tony to get it & Tony just wants FRIDAY to tell him what the hell is going on.

_ Peter looked at his boyfriend in confusion then turned to the wall where a feed was being played. A feed of the exact place Peter still had nightmares about. “This isn’t….” He trailed off, as it was exactly what he thought. _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Peter stood on the rooftop of the Avengers tower, leaning against the railing where Tony had an outdoor patio-like thing set up after some of the avengers complained about the briefings and meetings always being inside. There were fancy outdoor sofas against the railings, a BBQ grill bar thing that Peter knows they still haven’t used all the features of yet. Even string lights went around the whole patio so of course, they used it outside of meetings too. Peter let out a big sigh and moved over to one of the cushioned couches. 

After another 5 minutes of quiet -well as quiet as Manhattan can be at 6 pm on a Monday before the doors of the tower pinged open and out came Harley.   
  


“Figured you’d be hiding out here.” The blonde said as he made his way across the rooftop.   
  


“Surprised you’re not up here hiding too. “ Peter mumbled not looking away from the skyline.

“Budge over Parker.” Harley shoved Peter over and sat down beside him. Harley gave the other boy a few moments of silence before speaking up 

“So…”

Peter let out another sigh, knowing exactly where Harley was headed. “I’m fine. Seriously. “

Harley gave him his best ‘fuck no.’ face.

“What?”

“So you call having a pretty big panic attack and screaming at both your boyfriend and me being fine?”

Peter bit his lip at that, see when Peter had panic attacks after Uncle Ben died he had a habit of blacking out, though he thought he had it mostly under control now. Well, guess not. “Was it really that bad?” 

Harley's heart broke a little at Peter’s tone, he sounded so broken. “What do you mean? Don’t you remember?” Harley spoke as softly as possible. 

Peter shook his head “No... It’s been a while since I had my last bad attack but I usually blackout.”

Harley went to speak then remembered the state he left his uncle in. “Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay. Can you just hang tight like 5 minutes?”

Peter frowned as Harley got up and was practically running to the elevator. “Oh yeah, why?”

“Just cause!”

Without another word, Harley disappeared behind the elevator. Leaving a very confused and still upset Peter to try to figure out what just happened. 

“Okay Friday, take me wherever my uncle is.”

**“Boss isn’t taking any visitors at the moment.” **

Harley let out a sigh, “Shit this is worse than I thought... Okay well, I’m not exactly asking here Friday.”

**“Unless this is an actual emergency Boss is to be left undisturbed.”**

“It’s about Peter. I can fix this, I just need your help.” He pleaded.

**“Boss stated if it’s not a true emergency to leave him alone.”**

“Friday, I’m fucking begging you here. Peter hasn’t a clue what he did and Uncle doesn’t know that okay? If I don’t find a way into the lab or where ever the fuck he is, this won’t get fixed. And I just... I need to save this. Them whatever.” 

There were several beats of silence where Harley didn’t know what he would do if Friday didn’t help him.

**“I have overridden Boss’ protocol.”**

“Thank you.”

**“I didn’t do this for you young Stark, but for Master Parker. Boss is so much more pleasant when he is around.”** The Ai responded.

Harley shook his head. For being an Ai, she acted more human every day. Especially when it came to Tony.

“Friday can you make this elevator go any faster?”

**“Patience young Stark, less than 60 seconds until you reach the lab. “**

Harley let out a deep breath as the doors slide open. He wasted no time practically running from the elevator to where Tony was slouched over one of the lab tables muttering under his breath

“Uncle! He doesn’t know!”

Tony lifted his head quickly. “Friday. Mind explaining to me why my nephew is in the lab when I explicitly said not to be bothered unless it’s an emergency?”

Harley swallowed roughly as Friday responded. Tony was not impressed in the very least. He just hoped the older man would hear him out before shutting him down.

**“Young Stark has something worth mentioning Sir. Feel free to reprogram me if you’re not thankful for the override later”**

Tony rolled his eyes at the Ai’s response. “Well?”

Harley swallowed and took a deep breath, knowing this was his only chance to make his uncle understand. “Okay, so Peter doesn’t know that he reacted the way he did.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at this. “And how exactly does he not know about his own actions? How do YOU know he doesn’t know?”

“He had a panic attack and like he doesn’t know.” Harley internally started to beat himself up, for trying to fix things he doesn’t seem to be doing the best job.

Tony blinked at him before walking away. “Last time I checked, when you have a panic attack you don’t generally forget how you acted.”

“Tony for fucks sake will you please just listen to me for 5 minutes!” Harley hollers. Having enough of both his own lack of decent explanations and his uncle’s snappy attitude. 

Tony stops dead in his tracks the very moment his nephew raised his voice. He took several deep breaths before turning on his heel back towards Harley. “I do not know who the hell you think you are but as long as you are under MY roof you are to abide by my rules and that includes talking to me with respect. I am not one of your teachers or friends. I am your uncle and at this moment your guardian. If you ever want to see the light of day again Harley you best remember this.” Tony kept walking until he was directly in front of his nephew before continuing 

“Your argument is absolutely insane too by the way. If Peter did in fact not know what he said to me, he would be the one sitting here in the lab, not you. You need to work on your excuses dear nephew.”

Harley’s eyes widened and then the teen did the only thing he thought would help. “Friday please please please show him the rooftop feed... Show him what Peter told me.” 

Tony couldn’t help taking a step back to truly look at his nephew. While it is rare for his nephew to raise his voice to him, it is even rarer for the teen to cry or show any emotion other than anger or happiness in front of him. Therefore, when Harley’s voice started to break, well Tony was properly concerned.

‘Maybe there actually is more to the story than I first realized…’ Tony thought to himself. 

**‘Of course Master Stark.’** The AI was quick to respond. Which made Tony frown because Pepper had a very specific protocol in place that FRIDAY is not to show any feeds of a conversation unless all individuals involved provide consent or it’s deemed a security or safety issue. The AI fights Tony daily because of that very protocol.

Within a matter of seconds, the feed projected just above the table right next to them. Tony turned towards the feed anxiously. 

_ “What do you mean? Don’t you remember?”  _

_ “No... It’s been a while since I had my last bad attack but I usually blackout.” _

_ “Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay. Can you just hang tight like 5 minutes?” _

_ “Uh. Yeah, why?” _

_ “Just cause!” _

Tony’s frown deepened. Not only did both teens look upset but also his poor Peter looked so confused. “You’re trying to tell me that not only does Peter suffer from severe anxiety and panic attacks. No one knows they even occurred?”

Before Harley could offer a response, FRIDAY spoke up.** “I was aware of Master Peter’s mental health conditions sir.”**

Tony let out a deep breath before speaking “What do you mean conditions? Also, I wasn’t informed because?”

**“Conditions is plural, as Master Peter has more than 1 mental health-related condition. Master Peter doesn’t like the term illness because doesn’t believe he is sick. You were not informed as long as Master Peter keep up his end of the deal with Ms. Potts.”**

Just like that, all Tony can see is red. “What do you mean if Peter keeps his end of the deal with Pepper? What deal does he have with her?” 

**“I cannot go any further due to privacy protocols sir.”**

Tony was vibrating. “Oh now you're acknowledging your privacy protocols? How convenient. Mind telling the person who INVENTED YOU who put this exact protocol in?”

**“Col. Rhodes sir.”**


End file.
